Fallen Viking
by Angelic915
Summary: A changed boy becomes a legend. Struggling to remember where he comes from an injured man climbs out of a smoking crater.
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea flowing in my head, need to know if anyone thinks the start of this could have potential for a good story, please review.**

 **Fallen Viking**

Thunder echoed in his ears when he awoke. Lying on the hard ground he took a deep breath through his nose, the air smelt of smoke. He slowly opened his eyes, his blurry vision cleared to the sight of an unfamiliar sky. Light blue but almost white with the clouds blocking out the rest of the sky as they did, it looked as though a storm had just finished. He looked to his side to see nothing but a crater in the ground he lay on, with his body at the centre and embers amongst ash inside the warm dirt of the large dip in the ground which looked to be recently formed. Out past the edge his eyes met a forest, the front line of trees had almost been completely blown over, however were still intact.

He cast his eyes back to the sky as his body started to ache, it was then he realized he had been numb since he woke up.

The sudden stabbing pain in his upper back through to the middle made him cry out in agony, he breathed back in, this time the smell of smoke mixed with another scent caught his full attention, he turned to his side and got up on one knee, a hand still planted firmly on the ground holding his bodyweight. He looked up and stared straight ahead through the smoke around him. He took a breath of the unfamiliar air, felt the new terrain around him, adjusted all his senses and then slowly stood up, ash and dirt falling through his new deep wounds and off of his back, he grunted shaking off the pain.

He climbed out of the edge of the crater and collapsed coughing up blood. He spat it out, stood back up and pushed forward.

He took another breath and with glowing blue eyes fading he mumbled,

"Toothless…where are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Body shaking, and now kneeling on the ground he remembers who he was…what he was and what he had done. His name was Hiccup. A name he despised and hated, as well as the past it had come from. Berk…the teens and his father. If he ever saw any of them again it would be too soon.

He cast an eye back thinking of how he came to be here, still a bit fuzzy he remembered meeting the gorgeous beast that soon would become a faithful companion and better friend then he had ever known. "Toothless". Other names had been given to them since then, soldier, gladiator…gods. He chuckled at the thought despite the pain he was in. This reminded Hiccup that he should probably set up camp somewhere and rest to heal his wounds.

He was glad of all that he accomplished in the last 6 years, the pain and all the torture now just a memory. He stumbled away from the crater and towards the ridge of the forest, when he got there he discovered the trees swept over on an angle.

"Still standing…just…", he mumbled

"This wasn't me was it?" he looked back to the crater at and the grass disintegrated around it… what grass was left was torn over in some patches all the way back to the forest line.

"Looks like the blast came from the crater", he rested his hand on the tree in front of him, the bark and branches at the front line of trees were torn of the face of most of them.

"Blast was powerful; if that's the case it must have been loud."

 _'_ _I shouldn't stay here, but I can't continue onwards… too sore and I can't be bothered right now. I'll have to deal with any threats when they come I guess.'_

Turning his attention to the branches on the ground below the trees he decided to start setting up a site quickly. He found a few trees close to one another and started putting the branches together attaching them to the tree's, fitting one to the other he built the walls and then the roof until he made a small shelter big enough to sleep in, he then made a pretty decent fire in front of his new dwelling. He accomplished all of this by nightfall, and he was certainly feeling the outcome of pushing himself to set up a simple camp.

The wounds on his back stinging, and his muscles aching… Hiccup was by all means not happy with his new assortment of pains. Even more so because of the awkward spot the wounds were on, he couldn't even attempt to stitch such long wounds himself. He came to the realization of what would happen if he couldn't get his wounds closed within the next day or two… ' _Infection then death'_

"DAMNIT!" he yelled clenching the dirt, his forehead pressing against the ground. He focused… breathing deeply, moments passed and he was in the same position still breathing, in and out, in and out… the dusk skies gave way to rain, not pouring down but showering none the less, Hiccup never flinched at the touch of the rain and kept breathing, in and out…in and out, until the only sound on the edge of the forest was his breathing, silence had come to wherever the hell in Midgard he was, the rain falling around Hiccup's campsite had stopped mid-air on its course to the ground but only around the camp, as if a bubble had surrounded the man, lighting flashed through the sky in the distance, as Hiccup shot up, his head pointing to the sky but still kneeling on the ground…glowing blue eyes and hands glowing the same colour lit up the forest on one side and the field with a giant sized crater on another side, he moved his hands over his shoulders, palms facing towards the gashes running down his back, which now started to have flickers of gold shining out of them…his hands started glowing pale white from the blue that were still his eyes, and it got brighter and brighter, what he was doing seemed to be working until the glowing started to flicker as if there wasn't enough power to charge the spell he was casting, Hiccup started to scream in an effort to push all of his remaining energy into the spell in an attempt to finish it. It flickered in and out and every time his scream would get louder to the point of it being inhuman until…

The light stopped. Hiccup fell to the ground beside the fire, all light from his hands had gone, bright blue eyes started to fade and the golden specks covering his new scars also dimmed at the same time as his eyes. It had worked… mostly, the last of the blood trickled down his back as the wound closed over into a scar. Hiccup crawled into the confined space he had built earlier in the day and closed his eyes, he passed out. Rain now continued to fall to the dirt, the invisible bubble around the new home of the collapsed resident seemingly disappeared and the world returned to normal as the rain continued to fall… for a little while at least.

 **Sorry for the wait on this chapter guys, I only just wrote it so apologies if it seems a little rushed. I just wanted to get it done so you don't have to wait any longer wondering if I'm ever gonna write another chapter for the story, I promise the next chapter will be up soon, and a little bigger as well. Please review if you want to and thanks for following :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any works of Cressida Cowell or further properties belonging to the How To Train Your Dragon series.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"kinviglenfal, huh?" Hiccup awoke with slurred words and feeling drowsy. He shot up suddenly and slammed his head into the roof of the shelter before falling back to his knee.

"Dammit!" he hissed rubbing his head. He slid out of his dwelling, as if he was recovering from a hangover.

The morning chill bit at his course skin.

He slid a palm up his left arm running over some scars he had earned over the last few years. He stood a little dazed but quickly adjusting to the morning sun. Before he had a chance to react however, he was surprised to say the least to hear the sound of steel releasing from scabbards, at least half a dozen men had swords and axes pointed at Hiccup's face.

A man in greyish steel armour the same as the rest of the group except this man had leather padding around it, _"maybe symbolising a higher rank"_ , Hiccup thought, walked up to him with sword drawn. The stranger had a scar covering his eye from brow to cheek and a rugged beard matching his black hair. There he stood piercing brown eyes glazing towards Hiccups.

"WHO ARE YOU?" the soldier exclaimed.

Hiccup didn't reply, instead he breathed. The eye contact between the two was so intense it could be cut like a string. Hiccup just stood there, tall and confident despite the situation he was in. He knew taking all the men down in this state would be almost instant defeat.

"Are you deaf?"

"I'll ask you again. And if you don't reply, what happens next is your own fault"

"Who are you?!"…no answer just breathing.

The man with the scar sent a nod to one of his men to hiccups left. The man responded with a punch to Hiccup's jaw, it sent him flying but the soldier fractured his hand in the process as if he had punched stone. Bewildered the boss asked if he was okay. Clutching his hand in small agony the soldier nodded replying with "I… I'm fine…I must have just punched him the wrong way".

Sick of the games the boss had his men bring Hiccup to knees. Hiccup was almost completely out, even with the tough façade the punched rocked him like a small mountain had fell on him. The boss sheathed his blade and bent down to Hiccup's level, lifting Hiccup's chin with just the index and middle fingers and looked him in the eye for a moment. "Take him to the fort", he huffed walking away to the treeline letting his captive's head hang loosely. The men dragged Hiccup away through the forest. The Leader stared off the distance before noticing overturned dirt over a mound up ahead. Walking a distance away from the forest he came across the crater. Confused he looked back towards the forest edge noticed the trees somewhat blown over like the area had been subject to some kind of explosion. He took another look at the crater noticing something white amongst the scorched earth. He went down into the crater and picked up a long white feather almost the size of his big hairy arm. He didn't know what to make of it, but stashed it away in a satchel and returned to his men, who were loading Hiccup into a cart.

"Let's go home", he said sternly.

Across the stormy sea's thunder raged in the distance of an island. On this island there was a young blonde girl staring back out at the sea, looking at the storm she sighed.

"Astrid! time to go" an overweight Viking of the same age group yelled.

"Coming Fishlegs"

"…I miss you Hiccup"

 ** _10 years ago…_**

"That's it lets go get outta here"

Vikings jumped down into the arena

"Go go go bud!"

Stoic followed the rest of the Vikings down to kill or capture the Night Fury endangering his son. Charging at the Night Fury Stoic had raised his axe.

"No dad he won't hurt you!"…the words didn't seem to register as his father kept charging, Toothless then went to meet him in battle, he started pummelling his way through Vikings.

Off in the distance, in the corner of a dark cage in the arena, a scared and beat Monstrous Nightmare cowered away from the fighting, watching either the Vikings get slain or the Night Fury. A shadowy figure approached undetected carrying with them mist to hide any part of their form. It wasn't until the figure rested their hand on the Nightmare's neck that the dragon realised he wasn't alone.

In a hush, calm voice the figure said "help them".

Mesmerised the dragon walked forward shaking his head and raising his head out of the cage he roared getting some unaware Vikings attention.

Toothless kept charging at Stoic, until he tackled him, preparing a plasma blast Toothless was interrupted by Hiccup. "No bud!" He calmed. Taking hits however Toothless was almost apprehended himself If it had not been for the out of control fire ball that was a Monstrous Nightmare, one that he just recently fought off. Hiccup saw his opening, he climbed on Toothless. Taking one last look at the girl who he would never forget, Astrid shared a look at him as if saying "please don't go". It broke Hiccup but he continued and rode toothless out of the death-trap of an arena. That was the last that the island of Berk had seen of Hiccup and a Nightfury.

 **Sooooo sorry for the absence people, no excuse I apologise and will try and keep going with this story. Not a very exciting chapter but will get better I promise. Please feel free to review and pm if you want. Let me know your thoughts and feelings and even what you might like to see in this story or what you don't want to see. I'm all open**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon,, the works of Cresida Cowell and/or DreamWorks**

 **Thanks guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Present day…

On Berk, a buxom blonde Viking warrior made her way home. She looked back at the past decade…boring she thought. Nothing much had happened since Hiccup had left. Few months after that, the dragon raids had stopped. Not a dragon in sight since, rarely anyway. Sure Hiccup had shown her their good side but not really how to train them, she's tried a few times but with little success, although they left her not as hostile as when they met her at least. Ever since Hiccup she has refused to harm any dragon whatsoever and has tried to share her views with the tribe, her friends trust her judgment as well as her parents mostly, but for the other Vikings; they lost family to the raids over years and years of conflict. They will never let go of that she's realised. As the sun falls to the horizon she walks up to her hut, she still lives with her parents, taking care of them as they get older, not as fit as they were considering there's rarely anything to fight.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" Astrid's mother Ingrid asked.

"Fine" she replied.

Ingrid sighed as she watched her daughter travel upstairs to her room. Her daughter hadn't been much of a talker for years, she was worried that she was depressed but she still continues to live and do her jobs throughout the village so at least she doesn't lock herself away like the average depressed person.

Astrid shut the door to her room behind her. She'd love to have her own house one day, but for now she'll continue to take care of her parents before she's ready to make that fuss.

 _'_ _Thank the gods that day's over with',_ she thought to herself.

 _'_ _Right now, plans for tomorrow…'_

 _'_ _COME ON! There's gotta be something to do in this damn village!'_

 _'_ _Hmm Gobber wanted to gather everyone didn't he'_

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

"I don't know who he is or where he came from but he's got questions to answer or else…"

"Shhh he's waking up"

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes to voices conversing about his fate no doubt.

"Morning sunshine "The leader of the troops exclaimed. Ready to tell us what you're doing here yet?"

Hiccup just stared right into his eyes, with neither thought nor feeling behind his glaze.

"Still playing the silent treatment huh kid?"

No response.

"Fine", he grunted slamming his fist against the cage on top of the cart that was dragging Hiccup to gods knows where.

One of the men came running from the front of the group, "Kain sir! We're approaching the village now"

 _'_ _Kain…'_ Hiccup at least knows his name now.

Kain responded with a quick nod. "Lighten up folks, we're almost home" he shouted to the others.

Despite the circumstances Hiccup admired the leadership Kain showed, the way he treats his men is decent enough and they seem to respect him a fair bit. They're a bit slimmer than most Vikings as well not as slim as himself but more muscular as well. They actually seem in pretty good condition, not one of them slow from fatigue or complaining about an itch or a cough, escaping from these gits is going to be harder the Hiccup thought.

 _'_ _Oh well I do like a challenge'_

As they came to a clearing out the forest Hiccup could see rooftops of what looked to be the village that the soldier mentioned before. However they stopped before he could see the rest. Kain turned to one of his soldier's at the back of the group.

"Chuck the cover over the cage"

"Sir" the Viking responded.

"Oh what so you're covering me up like some wild animal, what's wrong? Don't want your village to see what a big scary monster I am, way to treat an honoured guest, just wh…"

"Will you shut up!? Now you decide to talk? I gotta say I kind of liked it better when you didn't." Kain replied to Hiccup's sarcastic outburst.

"Is that because I'm pretty to just look at?" Hiccup responded.

"Funny"

Hiccup could have sworn he just made the man grin a little.

"Look I'm no threat to you or your village. Honestly I can't remember how I came to be wherever this is" Hiccup tried to assure Kain.

In his deep husky almost whisper-like voice Kain said "Be that as it may, you were camped near a crater that was not there when we passed through the area a few weeks ago. The night before we found you, reports were that the sky was as bright as the sun in the same area, finding you after both is too coincidental. I've no choice but to consider you hostile until proven otherwise."

 _'_ _He's smart'_ Hiccup thought. Engaging in a conversation with the man was Hiccup's concept of seeing if he knew left from right. ' _From the way he talks', Kain has a brain. Escaping is now sure to be difficult._

"Very well", Hiccup simply responded.

Kain just squinted at the stranger. ' _This guy has me on edge, feels like I'm just playing mind games with the kid... Hmm kid?'_

"Hey kid? How old are you?" he asked his prisoner.

"Screw you", Hiccup responded flatly.

Kain chuckled a little, not for anyone else to see though. Under different circumstances Kain was almost sure they would get along.

The soldier finished putting the cover over the cage. Kain ordered the group to keep moving.

"I'm not stupid, I'm covering you up because if by some miracle you do manage to escape, you'll have a hard time getting out of a village you're not acquainted with"

Kain was right of course. Hiccup guessed that was the reason.

"Take the back roads best not to make a fuss."

Kain led the group around a path behind houses into a small ravine which separated the village from the forest they came out of. They reached the bottom and kept travelling towards another path leading back around into the top of the village, above the main streets, more away from the public.

At the top of the path however was a slim figure waiting for the group.

"Kain!" yelled a gleaming young Viking woman.

"Ariel… what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be doing other things, you know…away from here?"

"Uh…what have you got there? Looks interesting" she replied dodging the question and waltzing awkwardly past Kain.

"An animal to entertain your father's arena" he smirked…' _here we go'_ he thought.

Ariel turned around "Bahaha yeah right!" If there was animal in there you wouldn't be avoiding the village like some sort of thief in the night!" she finished smiling.

"There's someone in there isn't there" she continued edging towards the cage slowly, Kain step close to her following her footsteps slowly.

"No"

"Yes", Hiccup interjected flatly.'

Kain moved to the cage quickly as Ariel was about to pull down the cover and stopped her from doing so, he banged on the cage and growled at his prisoner "Shut up!"

"I knew it!" Ariel grinned.

"Yes, yes alright now go home and keep your trap shut."

"Draden, escort her to the chiefs hut. And make sure she stays there" Kain ordered his man before she could protest.

"Continue forward" The cart kept moving off the path and onto the streets of the upper village towards a large stone building connected to a large wall. Inside the wall was a Great Hall that almost doubles the size of Berk's.

The cart backed up to the front gates of the prison. Kain and his men moved quickly to get Hiccup inside before anyone saw them. Kain got his men inside the cart covered his head and guided Hiccup out.

"AHH" Hiccup cried out.

"Watch ya head" chuckled Kain's men failing to warn Hiccup of a bar on the cart over his head.

"No muckin about, come on let's move it." Kain ushered his men quietly.

"I'll remember that", come Hiccup's muffled voice directing it to the men carrying him inside the cool prison entrance.

"I'm shaking" replied one of the men sarcastically.

They travelled a few short hallways before coming to a stop where they removed Hiccup's Shackles, and the cover on his head. He was inside a cell. He turned around to begin a fight but came to an abrupt stop when a pre-drawn sword tip was at his throat.

"Ah ah ahh, nice try" Kain said harshly. "Get in!"

Hiccup backed up a few steps and then witnessed the cell gate shut in front of him with Kain and the two men who carried him in beside him.

"Stay boy!" chuckled Kain and he walked off with his men.

 _'_ _Now what'_ Hiccup thought.

Hiccup laid on his back and stared at the ceiling as the sun began to set outside of his cell through little bars in his cage acting as a small window.

Come night fall Hiccup had an unexpected visitor standing at his cell. He looked over to see a slim figure with ashen grey long hair, blue eyes, and a pale complexion. Hiccup stood up and looked her up and down. She was at least half a head shorter then Hiccup, and _'very gorgeous'_ he thought.

"Now who might you be he asked."

"Ariel, pleasure to make your acquaintance" she replied.

"You always this nice to your prisoners?" he asked.

"Only the mysterious ones" she squinted.

"Kain has never really taken the precautions he did to get you here before with other prisoners" she continued.

"Mmm that's because he thinks I'm dangerous" Hiccup said quietly grabbing the cell bars and sticking his head in the middle of them but not past with a devilish smile on his face.

"And are you?" she asked confidently

"When I want to be"

Before she replied however Hiccup hovered the index and middle fingers of his right hand in front of Ariel and said slowly with a light glow in his eyes," go find me the cell keys."

 **Hey guys.**

 **Bit of a rushed ending to this chapter. Apologies for the long wait. I had a car accident before Christmas which wrecked my vehicle, so I've been trying to work things out. Now everything is sorted out I'm very keen to get going on this story again. Be safe driving over the busy period and please follow/favourite and review this story if you please. I appreciate any feedback and hope you are enjoying the read. More action to come next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Cressida Cowell or any titles of the How To Train Your Dragon series.**

 **Thank you :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The morning sun rose over Berk, least what could be seen of it through the dull grey clouds. Astrid went to the great hall to meet up with Gobber and the others assuming they were there.

She opened the huge doors with a little struggle as always due to their size. She walked onwards to a table, sitting at which was the teens of Berk surrounding a very concerned looking Gobber.

"What's up guys?"

They looked at her like the chief had just died.

"Is everything okay?"

"Sit down Astrid, there's been a new development in the Archipelago" Gobber replied.

She sat and waited intently on Gobber to fill her in. She hadn't seen any of them like this for a while; the news that usually causes this look on their faces isn't usually good news.

Gobber sat down next to Astrid and looked at her, "as I was just tellin your comrades, two of our neighbouring islands have been attacked n looted by an unknown enemy."

Astrid processed the shocking information for a moment; there hasn't been much war since the dragons stopped attacking. Alvin would try an advance or two but we would hold them off and Dagur keeps to himself most of the time although he has been unusually quiet for a while now…

"Which tribes were attacked?" she asked the older Viking.

"The Berserkers and unfortunately…The Bog-Burglars" he said with dread in his words.

'Oh no' Astrid thought, 'the pact…'

And as if Gobber had been reading her mind…

"As you know, the fact tha we have a signed treaty with Big Boobied Bertha means we must help defend the new threat no matter the costs or the timing, we have to abide by tha code". Gobber stated as he was starting to get serious.

"Berk is going to war…probably" he shrugged.

"If the Berserkers were attacked as well then that rules out Dagur, could this have been Alvin?"

Astrid asked Gobber eager to find out more, the teens looked at her and then to Gobber also itching to find out who the culprit was. This was a serious matter, Berk was rusty, it hadn't been to war in almost ten years and to think that whoever was behind this attacked two armed and deadly tribes and won… this was beyond any simple dragon raid.

"No not Alvin, judging by Bertha's letter this could not have been the Outcasts as they still gets the odd dragon raid…" Gobber stated to the now confused group.

"What have dragon raids got to do with any of this?" a shaken Fishlegs asked.

"Because durin the attack, Bertha n her tribe bore witness to something I would almost never believe if it wasne comin from someone so serious…"

The group had Gobber's full attention, all were looking at him as if urging him to finish the sentence and tell them what the Bog Burglars saw.

"The attackers were controlling and with chains…riding dragons" he finished.

For a moment no one had spoken but then the group burst out laughing.

"Riding dragons! Haahaha please Gobber, this is serious" Snotlout said clutching his side from laughter.

Even Astrid was bedazzled by the thought.

'Riding dragons… I'm worried, surely he can't be serious?' she thought.  
"It's no funny!" I'm being serious here! Sit down n shut up, Stoick will be here to make the announcement to the whole tribe soon, see if you believe him!"

And with that Gobber, limped out of the great hall.

'Perhaps we shouldn't have taken that so irrationally, but come on! Vikings or whoever they are…on dragons! It's preposterous. They're nothing but beasts how could someone control that?'

'And if they did, imagine the possibilities…and the destruction. Astrid felt her heart sink into her stomach as she just came to realise that if this true, what Berk could be in for… Dragons were barely beaten, but Vikings and dragons? This war might not go so well.

As she finished the thought, the Gobber and the Chief walked into the great hall. Chief Stoick hadn't aged all that well, his red fiery hair was starting to die out and turn grey, he had bags under his eyes and visibly was starting to get older. But no one would doubt that he could still toss a trough of water over a house.

Soon the village started to follow through the doors and the great hall which was empty not so long ago, had the whole of Berk inside of it with Stoick standing at the front of them all towering over them even whilst sitting down in his chair. The murmuring around the hall was interrupted by Stoick's booming voice, "QUIET!" This got everyone's attention. All eyes were on him, awaiting the announcement that was very clearly weighing on his mind.

"Now, listen" Stoick said more gently, out of his seat now and standing over his people.

"Our enemy tribe, The Berserkers, have been attacked…"

Cheers erupted in The Great Hall, apparently no further detail was needed for the Vikings, and they had heard all they needed to hear. Once more Stoick inhaled a deep breath, "ENOUGH! You fool's…"

"I haven't finished. The same enemy has also…attacked Bog Burglar Island."

Silence. This then turned into chaos as Vikings roared for answers. Stoick was quick to give them as well. He told them the details and then told them of the dragons. He then told them the last piece of information

"The dragons that attacked, were being controlled, and had riders on their backs. Predictable chaos continued for several moments. Stoick sat back in his chair and rubbed his brow, Gobber at his side scratched his own head with his hook. Both of the Vikings were tired. Arguing continued in the hall, Stoick and Gobber began discussing, between themselves whilst chairs, beverages and small animals were being thrown around the room.

"Gobber, go assemble the teens, tell them to prepare, we leave to meet with Bertha in a day" Stoick commanded his right hand, still referring to the group as the teens even though they have all entered their twenties.

"Aye chief, right away"

Stoick turned his head back to the disaster of a hall filled with angry confused Vikings.

He sighed. "I'm getting too old for this…"

 **On the other side of the archipelago…**

Hiccup stood against the cell, fingers in the air pointed towards his new acquaintance who at the moment had quite the dull look on her.

"Uhhh what are you doing?" she questioned the prisoner.

"Th…this..usually works" he muttered, a faint glow in his eyes dimmed like a dying flame. His attempt of trickery followed with a headache. He furrowed his brow, _'why is this happening?'_

He turned to his visitor, "oh you're still here?" he said sarcastically.

"Who spat in your mead?" she replied.

"Forgive me, seems I'm having performance issues" he responded staring at his hands.

"That a regular thing for you?" she threw back with a small grin on her face.

Perking up he slowly walked back out of the shadows and towards Ariel, "I assure you, it is not" he said, pressing his head against the bars again. She didn't say anything but kept the grin on her face as she stared the prisoner down. "Who are you?" she asked inquisitively.

"No one" he responded flatly annoyed that she changed the subject. He once again started to pace around the cell.

"You must be someone" she said.

"Nope"

Hiccup cut her off the next question, "and this no one needs to get out of here. What do your people intend on doing with me?" he asked.

"Well the chief will probably want to talk to you, you'll most likely be given a trial, once that happens depending on the results you'll either be put in the arena, locked back up, or let go."

"Lovely. What's the arena?"

"I'm not sure locking you up is the right thing or not but I'm still not at liberty to discuss anything about my island or people."

"So we're on an island then?"

"How could you not already know that?!"

"The circumstances of my being here are still unknown, even to me." He responded only creation more confusion and mystery between the two.

Ariel was getting more frustrated, anything she asked only raised more questions, and she was clearly getting nothing out of this stranger. Perhaps the trial will bring up answers.

"Look I don't know if you're playing dumb or if you're actually a real threat but do anything to harm this village and I will end you, do I make myself clear?" she threatened pointing a finger at him.

He sat down on the bed, looked up at her and replied "crystal".

"Good", she responded, satisfied that she had sent a clear message. She was leaving while it was still dark out when he added more on to his reply…"you're a feisty one, I like that."

Not sure what he meant she continued her exit of the prison leaving a frustrated Hiccup behind.

He sat in the dark with his head bowed to the ground; he cupped his hands in his lap trying to remember how he got here.

Hiccup thought about the events that passed a day or two ago. He remembers the last decade but not the circumstances of his arrival back on Midgard.

He pondered for hours before he finally remembered. _'I've got it…exile. I'm in exile.'_

"Figured it out?" a deep voice came from the shadows outside of the cell.

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked now standing defensively.

 _'_ _Where did this guy come from, I didn't even hear him, how long has he been here?'_ Hiccup thought. From what Hiccup could see, the stranger was old, wearing a dark blue tethered cloak that traversed down to his ankles, he had a staff made of wood that he was leaning on slightly, and it had a white crystal at the top held there by gold casing attached to the staff.

"My name is Vili."

Hiccup took a step back. "Vili? As in Odin's brother Vili?"

Nope Hiccup was very wrong, if Vili is who he says to be then he isn't a Vanir as his clothing depicts, he is one of the first Aesir.

"How do I know that's the truth?" Hiccup continued.

"Because I have no reason to lie, I dwell not far from here and sensed your arrival a few nights prior."

"Okay, I'm going to need more proof of that. I thought you supposed to be dead, that's what the Helguard told me." Hiccup couldn't believe this. This stranger in front of him was once one of the most powerful gods in existence. He and his brothers created the first humans back in the day… that is if it is him.

Vili stood firm and lifted his staff before bringing it back down with a thud. The crystal shone a dull red as some of its power ebbed into Hiccups mind, filling it with memories, Vili's memories. He saw an early Asgard and Odin before he was known as 'All father' and before he lost his eye. Vili showed Hiccup memories from centuries ago. An older Odin this time as Hiccup knew him, with the beard and eyepatch. They were standing at the Bifrost, even though Hiccup had never been there, this seemed familiar. Odin was wielding his own staff at a deposed Vili, on his knees with abrasions all over his torso and limbs. "I Odin All Father… Cast YOU OUT!" triggering the Bifrost portal to Midgard. Vili awoke in a scorched crater covered in mud; it was pouring rain after what seemed to be a thunderstorm. Staring to the sky peering through the rain he witnessed the last of the Bifrost's rainbow portal receding back into the clouds, he shivered in the cold, as the mud washed away from his face.

Hiccup's eyes gave away the red glow the staff's crystal had empowered them with. The power seeped out of Hiccup and back to the crystal. Vili brought his staff down again with a thud, ending the memories.

"I…I understand now, you were exiled like me, not killed" Hiccup said to the god.

"Indeed" he replied. "I have been here ever since, watching over the people of Midgard. Though I am restrained to this world, I have found ways through to Vanaheim where I sometimes reside. The Vanir let me stay in peace away from their main cities. In return I help them with occasional tasks. Rumour has it though that a black beast of the night has appeared in that realm."

"TOOTHLESS?" Hiccup barked.

"If you're referring to your scaly companion then yes apparently he's been causing chaos, and I have no idea how the Vanir will react to his presence. You two must reunite and quickly." Vili warned.

"Then help me get out of here." Hiccup pressed.

"Ah that I cannot do."

"Why not?"

"I am in exile. Just as you, I cannot break terms otherwise it would enforce execution. I'm barely able to sneak into Vanaheim and back." Vili explained to Hiccup.

"And what are the terms of exile? It's exile; you've already broken rules, what more could you possibly do?" questioned Hiccup.

"For example, help another being that has been banished under the same code. The laws of Asgard are not easy to explain but to put it simply young warrior, you're on your own. You must find your own way."

"If you're a good boy, you might be able to return to your former self" Vili joked.

"Clearly you've not been" Hiccup retorted at the old ratty man.

"Ah, my terms are a bit special compared to yours."

Hiccup looked at the god dead in his hazel eyes. "So what now?" he asked.

"That is up to you, stay and rot in here, break free, or follow their laws and see what they do with you. Just remember you're not as immortal as you were before. You've been stripped of most of your abilities. And your strength is considerably less than before but you're still stronger than the average Viking." Vili finished. As Hiccup was about to reply he was cut off by voices from the outside.

"Talk quickly" Hiccup pressed again.

"When you're done here, come and find me, I can't help you directly, but if you say… happen to find me next to a realm portal, that isn't technically helping you." Vili smiled at the young man.

Hiccup grinned back. "How will I know where to find you?"

"Can't say but you'll manage to find a way, apparently you always do." Vili smiled again. Hiccup guessed he was referring to more rumours about himself.

"Thank you and goodbye" Hiccup looked up at the old man, but he was gone.

Hiccup took a moment to ponder his words, before he was interrupted by none other than Kain coming from down the hallway.

"Who were you talking to?" Kain asked, seemingly overhearing him from outside the hallway.

"An Asgardian" Hiccup replied holding nothing back.

"V...very funny" Kain replied. Not knowing how to reply to something so whimsical.

"Get up funny boy; it's time for your trial. I hope you got plenty of rest" Kain continued.

"Got plenty of interruptions" Hiccup mumbled under his breath as he was being chained from behind by two of Kain's men, annoyed that he hadn't had the chance to rest properly since he arrived on Middle earth.

"What was that?" Kain asked.

"Nothing; where are you taking me!" a now frustrated Hiccup demanded.

"To the great hall; you're going to meet the chief." Kain smiled as they walked out of the prison into the broad sunlight.

They exited the prison and turned a corner, walked through an archway of a huge stone wall surrounding what looked to be a large area of buildings. Wherever he was Hiccup was starting to realise that this was no mere village. This was a city; which sounds like nothing from someone who's been to the golden slopes of Asgard, but for Vikings to build a city in Midgard was no small achievement. Hiccup had to admit he was impressed.

Villagers were stopped in their everyday tasks; they stared at Hiccup whispering amongst them.

"Last time you had me outside through your streets, you had me locked in a covered cage, and then when you brought me out, you threw a bag over my head. What's changed?" Hiccup asked Kain.

"I thought about it, but then I realised there's no point hiding your ugly mug."

The guards smiled and chuckled.

'I…I'm not ugly…am I?' Hiccup thought, self-esteem lowering. But as if to answer his question, a voice came seemingly out of nowhere. "Don't worry you're not that ugly." Ariel appeared from nowhere.

"Oooo" the guards escorting the prisoner with Kain toned in. Ariel blushed. "I…I mean no uglier than Kain." They chuckled now but were quickly shut up when Kain grunted. Hiccup returned to being insulted once more. The group continued walking until they come upon a hill on top of which was a massive Great Hall, it almost doubled the size of berks, and was close to half the size of Asgard's throne room Hiccup thought.

The group stopped at the entrance of two thick dark oak doors with intricate engravings. Kain turned to the prisoner now.

"Alright listen up, you're about to meet the chief, do not disrespect him in anyway or any members of the court or you will meet dire consequences, do ye understand?"

"Yes." Hiccup replied.

They stood for moment, eye to eye just staring at each other. The moment at the least could be described as intense, Ariel thought.

Kain finally turned back around and entered through the doors leading way to the trial. Hiccup walked through the doors wondering what would come next.

 **Hey guys, so sorry for the wait, hit a bit of writers block. This is the longest chapter I've written yet and I hope you enjoyed it. I intend to get into writing this now as much as I can.**

 **For those who don't know:**

 **Aesir = the gods that inhabit Asgard**

 **Vanir = the gods that inhabit Vanaheim**

 **There's no real difference between the two except for who they are.**

 **If there's anything else I can help with understanding please pm me.**

 **And also please follow and review and let me know your opinion. And I look forward to posting another chapter soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the works of Cressida Cowell or dreamworks which includes How To Train Your Dragon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sooo sorry again for the wait guys, please try not to hold it against me, I'm trying to be more regular with updates from here on.**

 **On the plus side I now know where I'm going with this story and what I have planned, which I'll explain at the end of this chapter, happy reading and I'll see you below. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to How To Train Your Dragon which are the works of Cressida Cowel and the joint operations by Dreamworks.**

 **Chapter 6**

The trio and escort walked through the entrance of the great hall; Hiccup was surrounded by the people that lived in this... 'Stronghold' as he would call it, considering it was more like a fortress then a village. Not many Viking tribes have high stone walls with such large prisons. Hiccup briefly cast a thought as to why they would need such a place to reside in, whatever the reason he was going to find out sooner or later, he just needs to find a way out of this soon.

Hiccup and the guarded escort continued walking through the great hall 'man this is a long hall'. He looked down at the mortal chains that bound his wrists, when he was a child he imagined that something like these would make him drag his arms along the ground. _'How much I have changed since then'_ he thought.

Hiccup looked around to the multitudes of Vikings surrounding him then he cast his eyes to the end of the hall where foundations of stone made a stage, upon which were finely crafted wooden chairs with the rested backsides of what looked like a council of some sort, reminded him of the home he recently lost. In the middle of this bunch of men and women, Hiccup saw it…the fiercest old man he had ever seen on Midgard. For someone who was once close to the King of Asgard this wasn't an easy trait to pull off. The man was half a head shorter then Hiccup, so pretty tall for someone who had grey hair, the latter of which was long down to his shoulders but short on the sides, it also flowed down to create a beard of medium length branching over his top lip as well, He had a stern look of an old man but was still pretty well built. He was laid out in his chair, one leg out and the other in, his head rested in his hand. His head in question housed golden brown eyes and could dig into your soul with a look like the one he was giving Hiccup at the moment. _'Wouldn't find much down there bud'_ the prisoner thought.

Kain stopped and gave a nod to the man in the middle Hiccup could only assume this was most definitely the chief, _'I mean who could be chief instead of this guy, he would just make them look bad'_ he chuckled.

Hiccup kept walking forward when the others had stopped, ignoring the cue to stop when the others had, he slowed his pace and came to a halt slammed his foot next to the other one as his chains made their final clunk there Hiccup stood directly in front of the stage. Guards had their swords drawn at him and Kain was ready to pull his out of the hilt. The chief however just sat there in his chair and had not moved an inch. Instead he chose to keep staring at Hiccup for a moment. He then motioned for his guards to lower their weapons. "He's in chains, he can't do a thing". The chief's voice said calmly. The voice was different to what Hiccup had thought it was going to be, it was deep and had a light rasp to it, and it carried emotion and as well as strength. This man had Hiccup hooked with just a few very, very wrong words.

The chief in question slowly stood, his brown eyes cast a gaze into Hiccups emerald green, his white grey hair made him look old but Hiccup would wager this man could still fight like an ox.

"What is your name boy?" the chief asked the Hiccup.

 _'_ _Name? I hadn't even thought of that, no one has cared to ask me yet…how rude. Name though, I have many, which one should I give, none associated with this realm I think._

"Ullr, my name is Ullr. And yours?" Hiccup asked the chief.

The Chief stood for a moment pondering the name, _'Ullr I haven't heard it before, and could it be a false name?'_

"How rude of me, forgive me I suppose you have not been acquainted with anyone since you've arrived?" the Chief apologised.

"Not surprising considering I'm in chains, although" Hiccup turned towards Kain now and started walking like the smooth git he is, "I have had the pleasure of travelling with your finest emotionless rock since I was put in chains."

A few in the hall chuckled with the remark, girls a few years younger than Hiccup and some other older Vikings amongst them.

 _'_ _Smartass'_ Kain thought.

The chief smiled, "Kain is somewhat unorthodox in his ways but they are the safest for the tribe."

"Another introduction I am short of, who are you people and where on Midgard am I exactly?"

 _'_ _Why would he use Midgard as reference?'_ Ariel thought, not the first time Ullr's ways of speech have caught her attention either. _'Who is he?'_ The mystery surrounding this Ullr is started to get on Ariel's nerves, hopefully this trial will reveal more.

"I will be happy to indulge these details out to you but first you will answer mine and the councils questions, do not forget that this is a trial Ullr" the chief spoke.

"What would you like to know?" hiccup asked. "I will answer to the best of my ability sir."

Ariel couldn't tell if he was just being smart or actually was this courteous.

The chief sat back down in the position he was in when they first entered the hall.

"Before we continue may I at least have your name chief, you do have mine after all" Hiccup asked.

"As you wish Ullr, my name is Hákon; I am the chief of this tribe and the island you stand on." Chief Hákon answered dutifully.

"Now where is your ship?" the chief asked

"I don't have one" hiccup answered

"Then how did you come to be here?"

"I don't know."

"He's lying!" an older huskier Viking councillor sitting a few chairs to the right of the chief shouted out.

"Silence Toren!" the chief growled at the man.

"Ullr"

"Chief?" Hiccup answered

"You mean to tell me you have no recollection of how you came here?"

"Correct"

"Would you care to explain?"

"I was as dumbfounded as you are right now; I woke up bleeding in some dirt with rain pouring down on me, a headache and no memory of my arrival to your island.

"And when was this?"

"Two nights ago" Hiccup responded. But this caused a mixed response from the village as whispers spread amongst the crowd.

"Boy. Do not lie to me" the chief exclaimed.

"It has not rained here in at least four moons" he continued.

 _'_ _Damn four nights since their last rainfall, which means the Bifrost that sent me here must have caused some sort of temporal disturbance triggering a storm upon my arrival but only at my location'_ Hiccup concluded.

"Chief I swear I'm telling you the truth" Hiccup pleaded, but the crowd drowned his statement in uproar.

Multitudes of Vikings shouted,

"Kill him"

"He's an enemy spy!"

The fat councillor stood and joined in,

"Sentence him to the blood eagle!" Toren shouted.

Hiccup was getting anxious, he had already planned an escape but wanted to see how this would play out if he just waited patiently, and the chief seems like a fair one.

"Agreed!" the chief exclaimed leaning back in his chair.

"Oh come on!" hiccup groaned.

"THAT SEEMS A LITTLE UNFAIR IN MY OPINION CHIEF" he continued trying to drown out the crowds cheering.

"Ullr, none of what you have..SILENCE!" Hákon roared silencing the crowd while trying to address Ullr.

"None of what you have said so far has giving me any reason to hold truth to your words, it has not rained here in four nights, the entire island has been dry…"

"Actually chief, the area in which we found the prisoner did seem like it had come under recent heavy rainfall, I know not of how but it is true" Kain stepped in cutting the chief off.

"Are you sure of this Kain?"

"Certain"

"Very well, Ullr your statement seems to have same truth, however your lack of reason for being here or means of transport for getting here does not bode well for your trial" Chief Hákon stated.

"I know chief" hiccup exhaled thanking Kain with a curt nod for backing him up, receiving only a grunt in return.

' _Grump'_ Hiccup thought.

"It seems I'm at an impasse, I know not of where you came from or what you're doing here and I know not of what to do with you."

"HE IS CLEARLY A SPY!"

A guard pitched in his loud opinion now, one of the men who were in the great hall waiting for Hiccup to arrive with his escort in front of the podium of councillors along with several other guardsmen.

"HERE I THOUGHT OUR WAYS OF DEALING WITH SPIES STILL CARRIED ON!" he continued.

"Execute him, give him the blood eagle, he's clearly an enemy!"

"Toren need I have to tell you again to keep your son under control" the chief huffed to his councillor.

 _'_ _Seems this idiot is the fat man's son'_ Hiccup thought. Already knowing he's made an enemy of at least one family just by being on this rock.

Hiccup was getting impatient. This trial was taking forever and he needed to find where Villi crossed into this realm so he could get into Vanaheim and reunite with Toothless.

 _'_ _Can't be on this island, I doubt it would be that easy…I might however still have a look around just in case'_ Hiccup thought.

Returning his attention to the trial, Hiccup noticed this fat man's son was getting a little bit more hostile with his spear tip pointed at Hiccup's abdomen.

"Eirik, watch you're tone!" the chief warned the councillors son, Hiccup now knowing his name.

"You're neither an advisor nor a councillor; do not raise your voice over mine again! Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear? The chief warned the lad.

"But chief! He could bring danger!" Eirik, edged his blade closed to Hiccup's abdomen, with this he had enough, Hiccup brought his cuffs up and curled them around the end of the spear grabbing onto the pommel at the end where metal met wood, he turned his body to the side, and brought his right leg up to perform a side front kick into Eirik disarming him, Hiccup now twirled around the other way and swept the spear under the back of Eirik's feet, knocking him up in the air and with the same motion Hiccup straightened his body and brought the spear handle over the top of his head and down onto Eirik which brought the annoying git to the ground, Hiccup was fast to act and swiftly spun the spear in one hand around so the right end was facing towards Eirik's throat, Hiccup was now holding him down with one foot on his chest as well.

No one had time to act or stop the prisoner; it had started and had been over in an instant. The other guards moved in surrounding Hiccup, weapons drawn, Kain now joined them; they could not do a thing with Hiccup now threatening their kin who was helplessly on the ground with his hands raised breathing heavily like a coward.

The chief now stood as well as most of the councillors.

"Drop the weapon boy" the chief exclaimed.

They didn't expect Hiccup to follow through with the order.

Hiccup looked around the hall staring into the eyes of the council and the village, as well as the guards that surrounded him before they eventually fell onto Ariel's glowing aqua blue, pools, she stood their stunned not knowing how to process what had just happened. Hiccup stared at her for a moment, he was always this soldier he hated to admit it but he almost enjoying fighting once upon a time, but in moments like these staring at someone like Ariel he was just getting tired of it.

"IF I WAS A SPY!" Hiccup shouted, bringing the spear blade down to the stone ground beside Eirik's head, he squeaked, shuddering and the crowd had almost the same reaction thinking that he had hit him, but the guards stood still knowing that Hiccup had missed. He raised the spear again, "IF I WAS AN ENEMY!" Hiccup brought the spear back down on the other side of Eirik mere inches away from his face into the ground and raised it again, "I ASSURE YOU!" he did it again,

"THIS MAN!" again,

"WOULD!" again,

"BE!" again,

"DEAD!" and once more Hiccup brought the spear down and left it in the ground beside Eirik's throat.

The chief had just sat still in his chair and watched the whole scene play out, unlike his councillors who were on the edge of their seats. The guards moved closer to Hiccup as he started approaching the councils platform. Kain moved in front of them swiftly, past the whimpering Eirik on the ground. He pushed Hiccup down on to his knees and held his blade at his neck. The Chief motioned his index finger telling Kain to wait. Hákon stood and walked to the edge of the platform, he gave Hiccup a stern look for several moments before addressing the village.

"I have decided on your verdict. You're clearly a fighter; let's put that spirit where it's most useful…In the arena!"

The village began to cheer at the result of the trial.

The chief raised his hands in merriment at his decision, why he hadn't thought of it before he didn't have a clue. The chief now looked at Hiccup and spoke again, "You will fight for your freedom, you versus the village's selected champion, you lose, and the village votes on your fate, you win and you can do as you please, under close eye of course."

"I'm not some animal to be thrown into a pit of some backwater dump for the joy of its villagers…" hiccup responded to the verdict before Chief Hákon cut him off,

"Only one other thing will make them cheer as much as seeing you fight in the mud, and that's the blood eagle…which do you prefer? Because I can tell them right now if you like?" the chief asked cynically standing up and waving the crowd to silence as he was about to tell them of Hiccup's new decision, Hiccup interrupted him almost immediately with "fine! As you wish…" he huffed angrily, "but what happens in that arena is on your head…not mine" he finished.

Chief Hákon looked at him for a moment taking into account of what Ullr just said, _'how dangerous can this really be?'_ he thought.

Chief Hákon turned around as he motion for the guards to drag Hiccup out of the hall and back to the prison in preparation of the fight.

Ariel watched as Hiccup was dragged out of the great hall. _'Well that was unexpected'_ she thought.

 _'_ _He's something else, that's for sure. He did all that while still in chains, makes me wonder he can do without them…'_ Ariel blushed…

The fight would most probably take place tomorrow; the outcome would decide Hiccups fate, and what he does from there on.

Chief Hákon sent the villagers to do the rest of their daily duties. He sat with his councillors.

"Are you sure your decision was wise chief?" a female councillor asked sitting next to him.

"We can't let him just roam around our village" a male councillor this time on his other side finished.

"That is assuming he wins" another councillor chimed in.

Hákon listened to his advisors, "It seemed the only plausible sentence to give him, if he wins then so be it. If he loses then it wouldn't have mattered what sentence I gave him to begin with" Hákon told his council.

"And again, what if he does win? He could very well be a spy from any enemy, we would not know!"

"Femora, you're right, trust me I would not have my decision bring a bad outcome on this village or its people" the chief responded to one of the female councillors.

"Guards!, send a message to Kain, tell him once he has finished putting Ullr back in his cell, to assemble a small force and head back to where they first found him" Hákon addressed the guards standing below the council.

"Sir!" they replied standing to attention

The council watched as the messengers were sent out of the dimly lit hall. They ran past the columns of silver and golden intricate patterns, and out of the big oak doors that stood as an entrance to the beautiful great hall that housed this village's safe haven, celebration hall, trial and meeting place., the foundations of this island were laid on this very ground, and now the council and chief that occupied it could only wait on what mysteries and secrets or truths their newest member had to hold. The chief sat back in his chair, tired he decided to disband any further matters that the council had to bring to his consultation and call it a day, unusual for Vikings, however they weren't the typical Vikings…

"Get back in there and keep your trap shut!" Kain shouted as he threw Hiccup back into his cell.

"I can't believe that stunt you pulled, what the hell were you thinking?! I'm surprised the chief didn't have you killed!" he continued looking at Hiccup through the clattered old iron bars with an angered look on his dark brow.

"Sounds like you're starting to like me Kain" Hiccup replied with a sarcastic grin across his face.

Kain slammed his hands against the cell, "Do not tempt me boy! I'll end you before that fight tomorrow begins!"

"Speaking of which, may I ask who your champion is?" Hiccup replied trying to calm his warden down.

"Ohh I have no idea, but I wouldn't get your hopes up kid, there are plenty of decent warriors in this tribe, even Eirik if you hadn't have gotten the jump on him like that it would be a completely different story" Kain answered him in perhaps the longest spoken sentence he's given Hiccup since he took him prisoner. _'Hmph maybe the kid is starting to rub off me'_ the warden quickly diminished the thought, _'kid's nothing but an arrogant pain in the ar…'_

"Oh" Kain said quietly coming to a quick realisation.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked, interest peaking.

"It'll be Eirik…I'd even put money on it" Kain said in an almost humorous tone.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked again pushing his capturer to continue.

"Well, the kid's an idiot, and how you got the best of him I have no clue, but given a chance, he is a pretty decent fighter, and a straight one on one would be a different story when he would be better prepared." Kain stopped and pondered on what he had just said when Hiccup spoke up.

"But the council and pretty much the entire tribe saw me take him down like a puppy, why would they choose him when I have already defeated him?" Hiccup questioned a bit confused on the matter as to why the council would pick someone who is sure for defeat again.

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself kid, you'll still have to take him down again, he'll be better prepared and he'll fight dirty, he is a coward after all. And as for why they would pick him well… Toren will annoy the chief into choosing his son to fight for the sake of the family name, since you ruined it back there in the hall, as well as Eirik having a chip on his shoulder from now on, I know that boy, seen him grow up into an arrogant little brat, he'll want to settle the score with you either way, I the chief wants to make things easier he'll just make the boy fight you to get it over and done with." Kain finished his lecture which only just left Hiccup with one final question.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked.

Kain turned to the cell and stared through the darkness into Hiccup's green eyes, but before he could speak, a guard rushed through the hallway door of the prison section.

"Kain!" he shouted, before coming to a stop and catching his breath. The guard leaned into Kain's ear for a few moments leaving Hiccup curious to what he was saying. _'Times like these I miss being able to hear like a dragon'_ he thought.

The guard finished and stood straight as Kain thanked him and waved him off. He turned to Hiccup again, "get some rest kid, you'll need it."

Before he could leave Hiccup called out to him, "you never answered my question!"

Kain stopped for a moment not turning around he said,

"Because you remind me of someone"

"Who?" Hiccup asked.

"Me" Kain replied starting to walk away again.

"Gods I hope not!" Hiccup yelled sarcastically as if it was a bad thing that Kain thought that.

Kain simply huffed and left the prison with what one could almost describe as the tiniest of smiles across his face.

It was a gloomy day, not cold but just gloomy, the sun struggling to pierce through the clouds. Ariel had found herself walking aimlessly through the streets, villagers waving and throwing greetings as she passed them by. They were setting up the fight tomorrow, weapon racks and crates of food and drink were on their way to the arena. She knew they would probably choose Eirik to fight Ullr, though she had no clue who would win. She'd never admit it but she felt nervous, Ariel didn't know why she just did. She pondered these thoughts while still walking until she ended up at home. Ariel looked up at the front door, a door made of oak just like any other, but this one had engravings on it. The engravings depicted a small fleet of ships damaged and in a bad way, the oak patterns spread over an ocean carved in which the tides flowed towards an island that could be seen in the distance, the island which Ariel and her village were standing on now. These engravings told the story of her village and their journey here when she was just a baby. She opened the door to her double story hut. Sitting in front of her at the end of the table was her father, _'he looks tired'_ Ariel noticed as she watched him deep in thought barely realising she had walked through the door.

"Are you okay father?" Ariel asked.

"Hmm? Oh yes child, of course, just a long day… that's all" he replied, perking up at the sound of his daughter's voice.

"That's what you will get when you're chief of a whole village you know? Or didn't you read the handbook for instructions?" Ariel spoke sarcastically to Hákon.

"Funny, very funny… what the handbook didn't tell me was how not to raise a smartass." Hákon replied.

"Ooo good one, kiss your mother with that mouth?" she retorted.

"Huh?"

"I don't know just something I came up with."

"What have you been up to anyway child?" Hákon asked.

"Nothing just wondering the streets I suppose"

"Thinking of the prisoner have we?"

"Whaa uh what? No? of course not…"

"It's alright my child, he's a very interesting person… so much mystery but at there's kindness in his heart alongside fury and rage, you can see it in his eyes."

Ariel, listened to her father's words, she hasn't really ever heard him speak of someone like that, not even herself, let alone a prisoner

"Dad, is something wrong?" she asked the figure at the end of her dining table, lost in thought he looked at her and said "I am getting old now, rash decisions may bring this tribe down, I'm ready to start teaching you the rest of what I know to be able to lead a village."

Ariel stood stunned at his response, she always knew she might take over as chief but didn't think it would be this soon, was she ready?

"Father…what are you on about? You look fine, you could still bring down an army on your lonesome if you wanted to" she replied.

"Aha perhaps, but I'm not happy with the way this tribe is at the moment, with the council especially, I'll try and change all I can before an adjustment in leadership is made but..." he paused "…but my hopes are that you will bring forth a new era, an age of wisdom and hope and especially peace, where there's no drama's no anxieties and everyone can live happily within the paradise that is this island…" the chief finished, nodding happily along with his conclusion.

Ariel however stood dumbfounded with her mouth opened as big as a cavern entrance and all she could muster up as a response was,

"Have you been drinking?"

She looked at her father, who looked down for a moment and then back up at her,

"…mayyybe" he slurred.

"Hmm allright big guy, time to get you upstairs" she said as she pulled his arm over her neck and her other arm around his back attempting to cross the room to the staircase that lead to the chiefs room she was almost there when someone burst through the door of their home, rapidly enough that it made the walls shake.

"Sigrid! How many times? Knock will you!" Ariel shouted at the girl.

"Sorry, you know me though…what's wrong with the chief?" she asked.

"He's a had one too many is what's wrong, come here and give me a hand" Ariel invited her friend to the other side of the chief, she took his arm and wrapped it around her neck as had Ariel and they both carried him slowly up the stairs.

Sigrid kicked open the door to the chiefs room and they both dragged him in and laid him down in bed.

"Wow, I've never seen him like that before, not even at the great hall's many booze ups…" Sigrid stated gesturing to the chief as Ariel tucked the blanket over him.

"He's just getting older, he's a bit stressed I think" Ariel paused before looking over at Sigrid.

Sigrid was Ariel's best friend, the daughter of an old warrior now turned village fisherman and her mother was a fabric maker. To say she took up after her mother would be a lie, Sigrid hosted two swords on her back, one over her shoulder, a single finely crafted steel blade and a short sword on her lower back, her father had taught her all she needed to know to find her way around a battlefield. For a woman of war she wouldn't seem like it, she had plenty of life in her and would spend most days getting into mischief with Ariel when they were a little younger; now Ariel would just sit back and watch as Sigrid would do the damage. The swordswomen was pretty with an angular face, green eyes and light brown hair.

"And don't you tell anybody about this…" Ariel said pointing a threatening finger at Sigrid

"Last thing he needs is to be known as the village drunk."

"Alright alright jeeeez, don't get your undergarments in a twist, I won't tell anyone I swear!" Sigrid promised with her hands held up defensive against the serious look plastered all over Ariel's face.

"Why are you here Sig?" Ariel asked now escorted her friend out of her dad's room and down the stairs.

"What? Need an excuse to see my best friend now?"

Ariel turned to look at her with a dull expression. "Alright fine…" Sigrid huffed

"I came here to ask you about the prisoner, Ullr? Wasn't it?"

"What about him?" Ariel replied, wondering what Sig's interest was in the island's newcomer.

"Well I heard that you two were getting kind of chummy so I wanted to check in and see what you're up to…"

Ariel stopped and turned around looking at her friend, "what do you mean chummy? I barely know the guy…" Ariel stated with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oh come on, I've seen you walking with him, even if it was with a guarded escort, and rumour is that you've visited the prison on a couple of occasions…" Sigrid responded.

"On my father's orders as a spy to see what information I could extract out of him, nothing more…"

"You sure it was nothing more?..." Sig asked in a cheeky tone with a slight grin on her face.

Ariel looked at her again with a look that could kill, Sig's smile quickly dissipated.

"Okay okay okay! Fine! Easy!" Sig backed off slightly with her hands up again.

"But seriously though, what's he like?" she asked all jokes aside.

"Ugh seriously… he's a closed book, he's as mysterious as an undiscovered ocean and there's really not much to tell, looking him over I'd say he's been in too many fights to be a spy, his arms have their fair share of battle scars and even some around that bone that sticks out below the neck…"

"Collar bone is what my dad calls it" Sig interrupted,

"Yeah whatever…he's toned enough to be a soldier of some sort but quiet enough to hold allegiance to no one and there's something else about the guy that I just can't place…something hidden, but not secret…" Ariel wondered off as if to think, and Sig just stood there taking everything her friend had just said in.

"Wow…" Sigrid simple said.

"What?" Ariel asked.

"Seems like quite the guy, I'd kill to have someone like that, you're a lucky girl…" Sidgrid stated slowly starting to step backwards towards the door anticipating Ariel to get up from the table and run towards her, Ariel chased Sig out of her house stopped just outside the front door as Sig was already at the bottom of the hill, Ariel huffed an "I HATE YOU!" huffing for breath.

"YOU KNOW…HATES SUCH A STRONG WORD FOR SOMEONE YOU LOVE!" Sigrid responded laughing.

Ariel cracked a smile as well, drawing her attention to the stormy sky in the distance. _'Storm's coming… going to be a long night.'_

Nightfall had approached, as Ullr sat in the cell back against the wall a few stones in his hands, he lifted them to his mouth and whispered inaudible words, words…not of Norse origin…he'd throw them on the ground look at them for a moment and repeats the process. Lighting pierced the sky and shun through Ullr's cell bars… _'Going to be a long night'…_

The sun rose in the village the next morning, pathways muddy from the storm the previous night. The occupants of the island were already hustling through the streets trying to get their chores and jobs finished, none knew who was going to fight Ullr this day but they knew it would be a good fight none the less. The arena had been set up the night before but due to the storm things had to be rearranged and the weapon racks had to be brought out.

Hours had passed and the villagers were ready to watch the outcome of the events taking place on their island over the last couple of days, Ullr was well rested with no nerves running through his body to show for the event approaching at midday, to an outsider this would seem odd looking at Hiccup but everything he's been through over the years, a simple fight was nothing anymore.

On the chiefs orders Kain advanced towards Ullr's cell doors.

"Get up…it's time" Kain directed Ullr.

The man in question stood, took a calm breath and allowed himself to be chained, he knew he could break out now if he wanted and with time being of the essence he had contemplated doing just that, he could have done it anytime successfully since his arrival here… _'where the hell even is here?'_ he thought. _'Days since my arrival back on Midgard and I end up in some backwater hole, the residents of which won't even tell me where this is´_ Ullr speculated. He didn't however want to bust out, these were good people, and he needed to prove he wasn't an enemy to them.

Kain slapped the chains on Ullr's wrists and escorted him with the usual two or three guard chaperon. The streets weren't as crowded as usual, this being because everyone was probably already at this arena.

"Don't usually get fights like this here Kain?" Ullr asked

"Did I say you could speak?!" Kain retorted giving Ullr a quick shove to caution him along their route.

"Jeezz someone woke up on the wrong side of bed" Ullr gestured to the other guards who looked back at him like he just made a mistake, Ullr felt like he had too once Kain hit him on the back of the head with the butt of his sword pommel, Ullr rose up from his knees and huffed angrily,

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM HUH!" Ullr shouted at breaking point with his escort, _'he's never like this, not that I know the guy that well, but still…what changed' Ullr wondered._

"Shut up! Keep moving" Kain said, giving Ullr another shove.

They moved swiftly through the streets. The arena was on the other side of the village sitting on a cliff face, well buried into the island, just down from the village, it wasn't too isolated like the usual Viking arena, just built a little differently, still made of stone in a circular shape well large cell's inside for housing dragons, and a metal gated entrance. This arena didn't have a flat viewing podium instead it rose higher with rows of seats being able to look down into the fight zone, metal struts run over the roof in a dome shape, supposedly to keep the bigger dragons inside, such a thing wouldn't keep the likes of a terrible terror or even Ratatoskr inside.

The arena was in the distance and Kain had something on his mind…

"What is it…" Ullr mumbled.

"Where did you come from?" Kain asked leaving no gap in time for the question to linger.

" Wha..what do you mean...ahh I see, the chief ordered you to go back to the crash site didn't he?" Ullr figured it out, he knew Kain's bad mood was to do with him, he must have seen or discovered something at the… _'DAMN! "crash site" what was I thinking letting that one slip'_ Ullr hoped Kain wouldn't pick up on that, oh who was he kidd…

"Whatdoyoumeancrashsite?!" Kain spoke so fast like he had finally found something to go on with Ullr.

Ullr was smart though.

"You've seen that crater…must have been a big dragon that fell in there, I reckon…hence 'crash site'…"

"You know for a fact that it wasn't a dragon…You're hiding something boy! And I will find out what it is!" Kain threatened.

"What makes you say that… what is it you found that makes you believe that a site like that wasn't caused by a dragon?" Ullr asked as they approached the arena gate. Hiccup could feel the dark shadow that was Kain behind him as he muttered something that sent chills down Ullr's spine,

"Markings."

Ullr widened his eyes _'shit… of course, the Bifrost runes left behind, I had hoped they would disperse with the rainfall that night as not to be left behind for a mortal to see, Kain obviously isn't taking it as well, but better than most I suppose.'_ Ullr pondered his thoughts. Bifrost portals burned the runes that gave them power into the surface of wherever they touch, a magic symbol left behind as a precursor for the gods to find their way back home should they ever need it, or so it was said in legend anyway.

"I don't know what you're on about Kain, but maybe the stress of the job is getting to you" Ullr smirked ready for a good fight, he turned to Kain for the removal of his chains, Kain did so before he sent his prisoner into the fight zone. The crowd was already cheering and stirring up a fuss, as well as mess all over the arena floor, a combination of food and mead.

"Perhaps you should even take a break, relax, enjoy a fight or two…" Ullr spoke, confident as the wind.

His chains were now off, and Kain handed the shackles to one of his men before turning back to Ullr.

"Weapon racks are in the tunnel before entering the arena, you may choose only one. Tunic's of both fighters are to be removed and any breach in these rules will be followed up with instant punishment, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal… but do I have to take my tunic off, I have confidence issues" Ullr protested jokingly.

Kain said nothing though before turning the prisoner now not-so-prisoner around and giving him a shove into the entry tunnel, the first gate closed behind him and he turned around to see Kain walking up a staircase around the side, "fight starts in ten minutes!" he shouted before disappearing out of site into the crowd of villagers still arriving from their daily chores.

Hiccup walked to the other end of the tunnel and leaned against the last gate peering into the arena. It was here he realised the size of this village, with a crowd that would almost double the size of Berks, and with some still arriving as well… _'Amazing…'_

 _'_ _All this just for me'_ he smiled, humble as ever.

The viewing platforms were filled, and up top in the middle of it all a platform of half a dozen or so chairs which were occupied by which Hiccup could only assume was the council. The middle chair was more delicate then the others with intricate carvings and a curvy rune head piece up the back of the seat, this was the chief's chair for certain, however he was not in it yet.

Ullr cast his eyes back to the weapon racks beside him against the wall. There was a fine selection, which were made up of at least half a dozen of each weapon type, swords and axes seemed to be the most picked, the grips were worn and there were more of them then the other selections. _"Oh come on! Some of these still have blood on them…ehh"_ Ullr wined chucking a sword down the hallway and shaking off his hand, as well as his head in disapproval. "For all of its cons, at least Asgard was hygienic…sort of" Ullr mumbled still looking for a weapon. A large selection there most certainly was, double sided axes, two handed swords, axes and hammers… slings, shields, more swords "with curved blades! That's new…for Vikings anyway… oooh hello beautiful" Hiccup's eyes rested on a couple of pole arms, one being a spear but the other…a glaive, Ullr's weapon of choice for the past half-decade or more.

Ullr drove the weapon out of its rack carefully, eyeing it over. It was a simple but elegant design, he'd give pointers to the blacksmith if he ever met him, but it was still a fine piece and hardly touched by the looks of it. It had a brand new leather twined handle grip in the middle but the butt end was some type of hard wood, the pointy end as Ullr liked to call it was a large axe like curve blade, wrapped in a steel housing attached to the wooden shaft.

 _'_ _Nothing too special but it will do'_

Ullr remove his tunic, and started to warm up, it's been a while since his last real fight, and he needed to get back into his game. He spun the glaive around himself in a series of exercises, twirling it around in one hand and switching hands, and then striking in between spins, he would throw the weapon in the air still spinning, catch it and then strike with a forward thrust, letting the weight slide him along the ground, before striking behind and along with practising defence as well… he turned towards the arena and brought the glaive down beside him in his left arm, the tip of the blade inches from the dirt…He was ready.

The crowd gathered, excited for the show that was about to begin. These things would start with two contestants fighting each other until one threw their sword down or both agreed to end the fight, which was always argued against by the villagers, or one of them dies, that's another option, either one, would always end with the village pommelling each other across the grandstands, fun days for the villagers except for the ones on clean up duty.

The Chief hadn't arrived yet and people were starting to get impatient, the council took a vote and decided to start without him. The female councillor, Femora, stood as judge and acting chief for this event as Toren was outvoted five or six to one. Ariel was seated at the front next to the council and was a little worried at her father's no show, but confident he will show eventually as he wouldn't miss this. Sig turned to Ariel, "where's your dad?" she asked, a little concerned too. "I don't know, I saw him at breakfast this morning but not since, don't worry I'm sure he'll show" she assured her friend seated next to her.

Femora stood at the front and quieted the village down, or tried to at least, she turned to a middle aged councillor next to her "Sabul, would you be so kind…" she gestured to the noisy crowd. He stood and cupped he hands around his mouth. "SSIILLAANNCCEE!" he boomed.

The crowd hushed and took their respective seats.

"Thank you" Femora nodded in appreciation to her fellow councilman.

"I stand as active chief in his unexpected absence, and would like to start by welcoming you to the arena on a day of glorious ritual to determine the fate of our islands prisoner, Ullr."

Stay in your seats and commence talking to your fellow tribesman and the fight will being when the defendant's gate opens, thank you!" Femora addressed the crowd as they applauded the councillor, not caring or questioning their chief's absence.

Ullr, stood ready, determined to get this over with, the sooner the better for his efforts to see his scaled companion again.

Ullr heard the cranking and back away from his gate.

Ariel watched below as the gate started to open catching the attention of the rest of the village.

 _'_ _Here we go…'_ she thought.

Ullr just looked out, _'am I supposed to just walk out?'_ He looked up to see Kain getting impatient. _'Yeah I am'_ taking Kain's frustration as an answer.

 _'_ _Here goes nothing'_

Ariel watched as Ullr walked out of the gate, her eyes widened and the villagers that were watching and not talking amongst themselves let out a collective gasp which then got the attention of the rest of the crowd. Hiccup walked into the gloomy daylight an emotionless look plastered over his face, Ariel looked at him she heard Sig swearing next to her at what she could only assume was Ullr's body. He was toned, with a chiselled chest and muscled arms that were barely kept contained when he was wearing a tunic, he had three or four sets of cut muscles running down his abdomen, but his physique wasn't what caught the crowds looming glares…it was his scars. Ullr was riddled with them, three long gashes that ran along the left side of his chest, almost like an animal had got to him, but they were too big to be any animal she's ever seen, it must have been a dragon of some sort, on his right side there were two more slashes running down from underneath his chest fading at his waist line, on the left on his stomach there was a set of large lines…almost like stab wounds, at least six of them probably caused by a large sword, on his left shoulder there was also another large scar running from his collar over the shoulder and disappearing somewhere on his back. Those on the other side of the crowd could now see the damage on his back, almost his entire left side had some serious burn damage, and his right side had two more long gashes running down from his shoulder to his pants… Ariel was thinking what everyone else was whispering, _'what the hell has this guy been through.'_ She could do nothing but stare at the man before her now even more of a mystery then before. Not only were there scars but tattoos as well, curved lines and sigils she couldn't make out from afar. On his right breast area, there was quite the large symbol, like nothing she had ever seen before…it was the Yggdrasil tree, with lots of strange symbols around it, as well as the world serpent creating at circle around the tree closing everything in by biting his own tail end, but around the serpent was a black dragon, also biting his tail, _'strange´_ Ariel thought, _'who would want to get a tattoo of a dragon?'_ she asked herself. The tattoo spread over his right shoulder and somewhat down his arm in a series of Nordic lines and curves…"Hot!" Sig mumbled out beside her, Ariel didn't even look at her but just gave her a light thump on the arm, which raised protest from her friend, however Ariel couldn't take her blue eyes off of Ullr. _'He has to be some sort of soldier, where did he get all those!'_ Ariel was determined to find out more. She now feared for whoever was to fight him.

The crowd was taken aback by Ullr's trail of scars, but their attention now turned towards the gate of the champion fighting for the village.

Ullr was focused on the figure in the shadows standing behind the opening gate _'can't wait to see what this Eirik's really got.'_ Ullr now adjusted his glaive so the hilt sat on the ground holding the blade in the air. He looked up into the crowd and saw Ariel staring at him; she looked away, blushing a little, and then spoke with a girl next to her _'hmm must be a friend.'_

He looked around the crowd, cheering for whoever was exiting the gate, he looked back around the council and laid his eyes on… _'EIRIK!?... But who is…'_ Ullr quickly looked around to see the man walking towards him he now recognised as none other than… _´The chief? Haha this will be interesting'_ Ullr thought. The crowd paused for a moment with another collective gasp before roaring with cheers. Ullr looked to Ariel who had her face in her palms almost in embarrassment?

 _'_ _LEAVE IT TO HIM TO DO SOMETHING THIS STUPID!'_ Ariel thought. Sigrid turned to her, "Whoaa I never knew the chief could do this ha!" Sig exclaimed.

"He's not! But there'll be no stopping him." Ariel stated in a mix of anger and frustration.

Ullr walked up to the man before him, "you understand what you're doing don't you? You can't win this fight old man, you'll lose their respect" Ullr said pointing to the crowd.

"I know, but I haven't had fun for a while now, this will be an interesting turn of events, that is for certain." Hákon explained.

Ullr looked the chief in the eye and readied his glaive in a defensive stance.

"Very well then chief, as you wish" Ullr finished.

"No. No formalities down here. Down here it's just you and me." Hákon said.

Chief as acting champion for his village raised his sword in stance pointed at Ullr.

Femora stood up and looked at the other councillors who had just agreed to let the chief fight, as they had no choice from here. She raised her hands to silence the crowd.

"LET THE FIGHT, BEGIN!"

 **Rightio I hope you enjoyed that, longest chapter I've done for this story so far and I aim to keep it this long, if you have any complaints about that please don't hesitate to let me know. Otherwise please, favourite, follow and definitely would appreciate any and all reviews, positive or otherwise. Thank you soo much for being patient I am not giving up on this story and will have the next action filled chapter up soon.**

 **OMG Did you see the trailer for HTTYD 3? How awesome! I can't wait, can you?**

 **Now my plan with this story is this;**

 **Fallen Viking will be a short to medium sized story, maybe somewhere up to 40,000 words. And hopefully I'll top that number with a longer prequel set story to follow Hiccup's ten years before the events of Fallen Viking. What do you think? Please let me know and I'll see you next chapter ;)**

 **P.S I've been listening to Danheim, they make a Nordic type of folk music, especially good to listen to while reading a Viking based story, check it out and let me know what you think of them as well.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys welcome back to the next chapter, I apologise again for the wait, I was hoping I could get this chapter done a while ago, and will work to improve the story's update frequency.

I'm loving the feedback you guys it's really great to see people argue about the story's characters as well, gave me a laugh. Now to address the matter of which this will be a Hiccup/Ariel or Hiccup/Astrid ship...well I'm not too sure yet, I love the idea of them both and I'm a hicstrid goer just like the rest of you guys but at the same time I'm tossing up the idea of Ariel and Hiccup as well. I'm not going to touch the subject until maybe chapter 8 or 9 either way so you'll just have to wait and see. Still don't let this deter you, because I'm fully devoted to seeing each of the girls end up with him somehow and I have an idea but haven't reached that stage of the story yet.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to How To Train Your Dragon- They are the works of Cressida Cowell :)**

 **Chapter 7**

Ullr stood his ground calm as water focused on his opponent… Hákon chief of the still unnamed rock he was about to spill blood on. He held his glaive behind him in one arm, with the blade pointed towards the ground but still ready to strike; the sun glistened off of its shining steel. Ullr began moving around one foot next to the other, his mind trying to find a quick way to end the fight by searching for weak spots and openings in Hákon's solid defence.

' _There are none'_ Ullr thought, bewildered at the strength of a mortal's defence. Eyeing over the chiefs old but sturdy physique Ullr bore witness to scars that were surely earned in battle, Hákon was riddled with them almost as much as Ullr. Scar tissue that was only on an average size compared to Hiccup's, most likely because the chief hasn't fought the otherworldly beasts that Ullr has. No the scars on Ullr's opponent were earned by fighting other men, small and scattered cuts across the abdomen and a few large ones on the chest, probably caused by a longsword of some sort.

The chief stood much like Ullr, sword at the ready… not his favourite blade; this was an arena weapon as rules dictate that only arena provided weapons may be used in combat. This sword was long and straight but light enough to use with one hand. Hákon eyed over his opponent, _'strong defence, steady footwork, and those scars…this isn't going to be easy, why in the gods did I decide to do this, old fool!'_ Hákon cursed himself at his very childlike idea.

The two met each other's eyes and they stopped circling one another, pausing for a brief moment. There was no first move as both the men rushed at each other, each making only one move for their first attack, Ullr ran at Hákon and brought his glaive up to slice down Hákon's neck. Hákon parried the first attack, his sword clashing and sliding along the opponent's glaive, whilst doing this Hákon threw his left hand in for a punch while Ullr's guard was down, or so he thought…Ullr curled underneath the punch spinning the glaive around in one hand and bringing the blunt end (handle) on Hákon's face drawing the first blood. Hákon took the blow quite well and swung his sword back around to hit Ullr, but his opponent had already backed away after giving the first strike. _'Who the hell is this guy'_ Hákon thought, _'I've not seen anyone move so swift before a closed strike in a long time, not even Kain'_ he finished his thought as Ullr now spun the glaive between hands leaving it in his right, _'ambidextrous?'_ Hákon wondered as Ullr seemed to use both hands quite well with the glaive's movement. Ullr walked slowly towards Hákon, but with no defence leaving himself wide open, Hákon saw his opportunity and ran at Ullr again striking across his shoulder, but to no avail as Ullr simply brought the glaive up and parried, after which he performed a counterstrike. The two exchanged blows in this fashion, neither one hitting home as the fight went on. Ariel watched with angst from the stands above, _´I've never seen anyone go toe to toe with my father for even this long before, Ullr is holding a remarkable defence'_ pondering this she also couldn't help but feel like Ullr was playing with the chief. He showed no signs of deterioration or tiredness yet, the fight hadn't been going for this long but when you're holding a glaive the body tends to feel it almost as twice as much compared to holding a sword. The chief parried and countered a final time bringing the glaive up in the air with his own sword, he ducked and spun around trying to attack Ullr's feet Ullr saw it coming and jumped, twirling his body around landing on one foot. He moved away from Hákon. Ullr didn't stop however, he kept up this dodging motion until he was well and truly away from his attacker, Ullr realigned himself and held his glaive up ready to strike again. The chief straightened up ready to defend against the next attack, Ullr however starting spinning the glaive between his hands and around his body. The spinning glaive ended up in his left hand before Ullr broke out into a run, he looked different this time, before he had no emotions tied to his attacks, this time his complexion wore one of determination. The chief held his sword up ready to parry the next attack, _'boy he's running fast'_ Hákon thought as Ullr charged at him with tremendous power Ullr struck the glaive up trying to slice up the chiefs body vertically, Hákon parried but only just as he struggled to keep his sword from flying into the air, Ullr's next strike came after he spun the glaive to gain momentum and launched into the air for a strike from the air, Hákon blocked but the blow sent him reeling backwards and onto his rear, Ullr spun again and brought the glaive down above his head before slamming it down onto the chief, the latter had rolled out of the way at the last minute but the glaive was embedded in the ground leaving a rippling pattern of stone around it, the chief was shocked as was the crowd, _'what the fu…'_ Hákon had no time to react however as Ullr now charged at him without a weapon. Hákon reacted as fast as he could, bringing his sword down across Ullr's body but to no avail as Ullr simply ducked underneath it and punched the chief square in the jaw, the chief brought the sword down the other way but it was parried this time followed by a series of punches to Hákon's side, the two men clashed like this for a little while before Hákon eventually had enough. On one of Ullr's strikes Hákon countered hitting Ullr with the butt of his sword, nobody was sure but this seemed to be the first hit he had taken this fight. Ullr bounced back a minute dazed, but then collected himself, all the chief could do was watch, as he was a little surprised that he managed to hit him at all. Nothing lasts forever though, Ullr flicked the blood off of his lip and turned to Hákon, the latter could have sworn at this moment he saw the tint of blue in Ullr's eyes…no time to ponder however as Ullr was back on him like a fire during a storm, Hákon tried to strike with the sword but Ullr ducked underneath also blocking the punch Hákon had sent flying towards him, Ullr struck not the chief's face but the forearm which was holding the sword, with dulled nerves the chief weakened his grip on the steel blade and what Ullr did next had put a chilling silence to the crowd. Ullr stood back and then paced forward towards Hákon again, parrying another punch, Ullr brought his right arm up and backhanded the chiefs sword on the side of the blade sending it flying true across to the other side of the arena and straight into the stone wall…impaling itself right below where Ariel was sitting, stunned at the countermove the chief didn't see Hákon grip his arm and felt himself being pulled into his opponent as Ullr swung himself onto the chiefs neck with his legs, spinning and bringing the chief down to the ground, leaving Ullr standing undefeated.

No one had spoken for several moments, no one muttered a word and then the crowd cheered. Not a great many people were disappointed in their chief for losing the match, Ariel could only sit and watch her father being defeated for the first time… _'what was he thinking, even I wasn't sure if Ullr could beat him, but this is just…'_ Ariel pondered the fact that her father had just lost and what this could mean for them as leading family of the village, but she was halted in her thoughts as councilwoman Femora stood to address the crowd.

"As agreed, Ullr has won the battle and will be able to roam freely within the village…BUT!" she finished with her hands raised yet again to silence the crowd.

Femora looked down and met Ullr's steely glaze,  
"You step one foot out of line and this deal will be revoked and you will be executed as the gods bare witness to your punishment, you will not die in battle and you will not earn your way to the gates of Valhalla."

 _'_ _I've already earned it'_ Ullr gritted his teeth remembering the days of agony he went through that cost him the scars he now revealed to this village.

"Do you understand?!" Femora asked in a harsh tone. Ullr gave a small but curt nod in response to the councilwoman's words.

"Good, now! As usual after a challenge or fight like this, we will hold a feast... in the great hall in celebration of our victor's win and our champion's valour!" Femora bellowed trying to raise her voice over the village's roars of appraisal after hearing the word 'feast' leave Femora's mouth. 'Feast' was a delicate way to put a night of drinking, bantering, fighting and eating like a starved pig. Ariel couldn't stand these times but had to be present because of her place as most likely to be future chief. Seeing the village on nights like these didn't exactly make her the proudest to be a part of such a tribe.

As most of the village stood to leave the arena to set up the celebrations Ariel remained behind to watch that these two didn't kill each other. Ullr looked at Ariel briefly as in thought, but then turned to her father who was still sitting on the ground with an unreadable expression on his face. Ullr did something that Ariel had never seen after a fight before, he held out his hand in an offer of assistance for his fallen opponent. Hákon just looked up at him for a moment, in shock of all that had just happened; he had never been beat before! And now he offered a hand…Hákon would love to know who Ullr really was, but now he'll just settle for his help. Hákon griped Ullr's wrist, and now stood eye to eye with each other.

"You know a decade ago and maybe I'd have had you beat" Hákon smirked at his excuse.

"A decade ago you have beaten me with just a flick of your finger" Ullr replied returning the smirk. The two shook wrists, _'a warrior's handshake'_ Hákon observed _'hmph clearly'_ remembering what had occurred just minutes ago.

"My word is my bond and as decided you are free to go where you please and now are a guest of our tribe. You say you don't know how you got here and I believe you. Do not let me down though boy!" The chief spoke.

"You won't get lucky a second time" Hákon warned, disappearing into the shadows of his arena side gate. Hiccup looked to the podiums to see Ariel leaving but not before looking back at him briefly, then she was gone. Ullr processed the fact that he was alone, tunic-less, in a stone cold arena and that this was the first time the villagers had left him without chains since his fall to Midgard.

Ullr looked to the sky and breathed with his eye's closed gathering his thoughts. _'Toothless, I'm sorry boy this is taking too long I know… just hang in there wherever you are_ …'

 **Vanaheim…**

"THE WALLS HAVE BEEN BREACHED! "

Dimly lit hallways rocked and rumbled, dust and debris fell from the stone ceilings of the passageways.

"I THOUGHT WE HAD HIM CONTAINED"

Screams of the Vanir cried out in a distance as two men in grey robes with a leather-like material being worn as shoulder guards for armour approached the entrance to a large room. Inside the room was a round dirt pit, the room had podiums above the pit, this room looked almost like an underground arena, but right now it was prison cell to a very large and angry prisoner.

The robed men entered the chamber to find their prisoner with loose chains around his paws; the attachments for the chains hidden behind a gated door had been ripped off the wall and were now smashing against the inside of the door. The beast the Vanir were trying to contain now worked his way around the arena, slamming himself against the walls, they were crumbling and sooner or later he would bring the entire ceiling down. He growled through his muzzle that he had clearly been trying to paw off; it had tears and loose straps hanging off of it.

The Vanir men looked at each other and then started shouting orders at the guards around the arena.

"Don't harm him but strap him down and fix his chains!"

"HURRY IT UP, before he breaks loose!"

The guards now edged themselves around the black scaled demon with ropes, they trembled in fear, and half of their squad now lay unconscious on the ground. One of the guards tried to throw a rope over the beast, but it was deflected by his tail. It smashed itself against the wall a final time before looking at the guards and running along the edge of the arena, leaning against the wall making stone and debris fly everywhere, he knocked the guards unconscious leaving but a few of the men left. The men were on their last legs and the beast readied itself for another destructive run when from the shadows of an arena entrance entered a women, she looked the same as the other Vanir but her grey robes had gold edging at the seams. She walked into the arena, like nothing was out of the ordinary with two guards at her side. She kept her distance but still was pretty close to the dragon… she stopped some expanse in front of him.

"Boy you really have kicked up a fuss haven't you?" she spoke to the beast. In return she earned a deep growl as a reply. The beast started to charge at her… she didn't move an inch for a few moments until she raised her right hand in the air and let out a burst of grey energy that spread over the beast knocking him unconscious.

"Chain him back up, secure his muzzle and tie him closer to the wall this time hmm? That's where you went wrong last time, leave him too much room to roam around the arena and of course he's going to get loose, and triple the guard yes?" the mysterious woman ordered the two other Vanir above her watching from the podiums.

"Yes mentor"

"Right away mentor" the two replied.

The grey haired woman turned and walked back out of the arena, she was older and seemed not to care much about the unconscious guards and the damage done to the arena, all she did now was simply walk away as if she had better things to do, and giving her status…she most likely did.

The guards worked around the unconscious dragon as he slumbered. One of the guards walked up to his head looking at him straight at his closed eyes wondering what such a beast could be thinking about.

 _'_ _Toothless… just hang in there wherever you are…'_

The Night Fury let off a deep rumble scaring the life out of the guard who moved away slowly in case he might wake the sleeping devil in front of him.

 **Midgard…**

Celebrations carried weight of heavy laughter and the clanking of mead mugs together throughout the great hall. Ariel sat with her friends, Sigrid and a few others she grew up around.

"So the chief lost huh? How about that…" a beefy brute like blonde opened his mouth to only have it shut again.

"Shut the hell up Eirik, at least he put up a pretty damn good fight, you couldn't even get a punch in" Sigrid shut the councillors son down whilst a few of the others snickered, Ariel just cracked a light grin and looked over to the subject of conversation, her father. He looked pretty sozzled at this point, with his arm hanging around the neck of Ullr of all people, leaning in what looked uncomfortably close, and Ullr just sat there tense and wore a slight smile as he actually looked like he was enjoying himself. She wondered what they were talking about.

"Y…you know you're not sooo bad after aall Ullr, why don't you shhtay witsh us!" The chief slurred his words; Ullr couldn't blame him for being so drunk, that will happen when you down a dozen or so drinking horns.

"You're too kind Hákon, but I have things to do, rest assured I will return someday though." Ullr replied gingerly lifting the chief's arm off of his shoulder.

"Ullr! I muusstt insist that y…you at leasst stay a few more days…" Hákon responded placing his arm back around the young warrior beside him. _'I may be a wee bit knackered but I deffinnitely coulddt haf sssworn that he had has…wait, has had the ssame amount of mead as meeee…'_ The chief paused in his thoughts… _'So why isn't he pissssed?!'_

"No chief I have already stayed longer then I should have, I must leave tomorrow." Ullr responded leaning forward with both arms resting on the table in front of him. The table itself was situated at the front of the hall, on the higher ground replacing the council's chairs. He the chief and a the council along with a few others, family members he presumed could see the rest of the village from where they were. So he could definitely see some of them turn their heads at bone breaking speed when the chiefs next words were,

"TOMMORROOWWW!"

The chief boomed in response to Ullr who smiled at the half of Vikings in the hall now eye's drawn upon them as he placed his hand over the chiefs mouth, the latter of which just looked back at Ullr with eyes wide open.

"Shhh shh shhshh"

"shh shh shhsshhhhh"

Ullr shushed the chief who in turn shushed back quietly, placing a single finger over his mouth signing being quiet.

"Yes tomorrow, now shut up! Here! Drink some more" Ullr replied hastily refilling a one of the curved oak horns.

"DRINKS!" cheered the Chief standing for a moment before falling back in his seat. Childish behaviour from a chief usually warranted an abdication of some sort, but at this moment he received the cheer back from the rest of the pissed Vikings as the night carried on.

Ullr stood seeing his chance to get away from the chief for a moment; he sneaked past the first table into the shadows of the pillars lining the hall. He dodged swiftly past the food and drinks being thrown around in the air. The village knew none the wiser that he was exiting the great hall, he wasn't even sure if they cared or not. However he was being watched by one…

"Got a headache?" Ariel walked out by the front door to see Ullr leaning against one of the four curved pillars making up the outside corners. He was looking up at the starry sky, seen quite clearly as odd as it was for the archipelago to not have a cloud in the sky. He had a look Ariel had never seen before, not just on him but on anyone. _'I wonder what he was thinking about. He almost looked remorseful, but focused on the sky…what's so interesting up there and a headache…Really Ariel?'_

"Nah, just need some fresh air, haven't really got a chance to breathe since your man Kain put me in chains." Ullr replied still looking at the sky.

"Don't take it so harshly, Kain was just doing his duty, he actually likes you" the white haired beauty replied now looking at the sky with him.

"Something on your mind?" she asks.

"Always"

Not pushing him to talk because clearly he didn't want to tell her anything _'infuriating fu…'_ Ariel changed the topic…if there was ever one to begin with.

"I can't believe you beat my dad, I've never seen that happen before" she stated actually amazed by the feat.

"Ah he was a formidable opponent that's for sure, you're lucky to have him, he's a good chief and an even better man."

"Thank you…" Ariel murmured… _'is it getting hot out here…in this freezing cold fresh air, get a hold Ariel.'_

"What were you and him talking about back there? I mean you clearly riled him up over something to do with tomorrow…"

"I'm leaving, first thing in the morning." Ullr cut her off before she could even finish her sentence.

"Oh, okay, what's the rush?"

"Things to do… friend of mine is in trouble…I think, need to go get him." Ullr said furrowing his brow. _'Careful man, can't say too much, mortals don't do well with your world…remember?'_ Ullr's newfound subconscious now told him.

"Do you need help? I'm here if you need…"

"No! I ah mean no thanks, its fine I'll be right" He stammered now looking at her.

"Okay, just remember the offer okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I will, thank you Ariel" he said rubbing the back of his hair, ugh why was he so fidgety?

She had a look on her face like there was something she wanted to ask but before she could Ullr stepped in. "So where can I bunk for the night?" he asked her.

 _'_ _Ugh I'll never get to find anything about him out now! Where did those scars come from? Who are you!'_

"In the great hall, there's a guest chamber full of bunk beds for any visitors should we get them." Ariel replied pushing away her beyond frustrated thoughts.

"Thank you, no doubt a few of your own would be passed out in them about now…speaking of which, who are you people?" he asked inquisitively.

"Wha…what do you mean?" she replied puzzled at his question.

"No one has told me who your people are or where in the underworld I am?" he said slightly annoyed.

"Ohhh ahahahah really? No one? Not since you're arrival? That's funny" she laughed at the fact that he had been clueless as to where he is and who her people are this whole time.

"Just tell me please" he stressed.

"Fine, the island you walk on is called Frith and we are the gætir" she gestured around her.

"The islands a sanctuary and you're the guards, is that right?" he asked, referring to the meaning of both the island and the tribe's names.

"Sort of, this island became a Sanctuary for our people when I was just little, I don't remember much but we were in bad shape, our people halved, our ships damaged…" she finished trailing off into her own thoughts blankly staring at the dimly lit ground.

"It's okay…you don't need to…" Ullr sympathised placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked away briefly trying to hide her suddenly hot face. Ullr simply returned to where he was standing previously, gazing back up at the stars.

"Who are you?" Ariel blurted out, not even thinking but just giving in to the fact that if she didn't ask she'll never get the chance to.

"Huh? You know who I am, I'm Ullr" he laughed for a second.

"Yeah but where do you come from? Where did you learn how to fight like you do? And where did you get the scars you have?" she was starting to sound more like an interrogator each question she gave him.

"Wha.."

"I'm sorry to pry but those two scars on your back look pretty fresh so I'm just wondering if you need help before you leave or if there's a threat out there we should know about…you know?" she cut him off trying to find reasonable excuses other than the fact that she was just really curious.

"What? Nononono there's nothing wrong, with me or your village I must have just…slipped on something…" he finished rubbing the back of his neck slightly not having prepared for a story to tell on the unlikely chance someone would ask about the gashes fresh on his back.

"…slipped on something" she murmured. "How much of an idiot do you think I am! Slipped on something, must have been a bloody decent slip you son of a half troll rat eating lunch bucket!" Ariel was now enraged…a little.

However Ullr couldn't answer her 'little' rant as he drew his hands to his head and rubbed his temples as if he had an actual headache now.

"Are…are you alright" she asked, Ullr simply groaned a quiet 'yes' with his head bowed for a few moments, Ariel could have sworn there was a little red glow emitting from Ullr's eyes but put it down to her mind playing tricks in the dim lighting.

"Must be still trying to remember some stuff, must have been something you said…" he trailed off, remembering that insult being what Astrid called him after he took down the gronckle in the arena on berk many, many years ago. He'd decided not to tell Ariel as he wanted nothing to do with his past anymore. He turned back to Ariel "I think I'll call it a night, I'll see you around Ariel" he said as he starting walking through the great hall's big heavy doors, before she could get a word or protest all she came out with was "yeah…se..see ya."

Ullr walked to the guest rooms, searching for an empty and preferably clean bed. He walked through to the end of the room which was attached to the side of the great hall. Ullr found an empty spot ahead of a few passed out gætir who were on the floor. _'Mustn't be comfortable'_ Ullr thought looking at them as he laid down to rest in the bed.

 **Some hours later…**

Ullr awoke from the usual bad dream or two, and got up to finally leave. He didn't see the need to say good bye or stay a little while because his best friend needs him, and he was sick waiting around. Ullr walked out of the guest hall and into the great hall. He stepped over the passed out Vikings sprayed out over the ground. The chief was laying on top of the main table with his right arm hanging over the edge; he still had a mead horn clutched in his iron grip. Ullr couldn't decide if these were the typical Vikings yet but wasted no time pondering it. He pinched some left-over meat and heated it up over a small fire in the middle of the hall which was being used as a spit roast the night before. He ate and drank his fill of refreshments before walking quietly out of the great hall. No armour to adorn his shoulders, no weapons to sheath, no powers to call forth…Ullr was just a normal mortal Midgardian now, he was leaving the same way he arrived, without possessions. He didn't bother gathering any though, his need to rescue Toothless was enough to make him the most indestructible…weapon less being in the Archipelago.

He stepped out into the open sea breeze roughly knowing where he needed to go. The sun had barely risen making the sky a smoky grey. Ullr set off down the steps leading to the great hall, he didn't bother sneaking at this point, and the villagers trusted him somewhat now that he didn't need to, but he still kept an eye out for slow moving Vikings, not wanting people to know that he was leaving. He ran past the last of the villages' buildings now stopping for a moment to check his surroundings.

 _'_ _Where is it?'_ Ullr thought to himself, trying to remember what the stones had told him two nights previous in the prison cell. _'This way'_ he broke out into a short sprint disappearing off of the open path leading down the mountain slope towards what seemed to be the docks. The new path leads into a forest that spread throughout underneath the right side of the village. Ullr ran through the thick brush, sunlight now starting to peer through the tops of the trees. Sun rays lit up the forest and Ullr knew exactly where he was going…sort of. He stopped for a minute to catch a breath and to make sure no one had followe…. _'Oooo she's good'_ Ullr calmed himself, closing his eyes for a minute, he could hear breaths short and hollow _'a women, average height, skinny but well exercised…Ariel'_ he made out the follower to be the chieftains daughter.

 _'_ _I haven't got time for this…'_ Ullr decided to do nothing about it and broke out into another sprint hoping to lose her, he risks revealing things a mortal should not see but he did not have time to confront her. He had to get to Vanaheim and free Toothless.

Ullr ran, dodging trees and swiftly vaulting over fallen trees and branches. He could hear the hard thumps and twigs being broken behind him as well as the occasional muffled "Oww", but he pushed on hoping to lose her on the way.

After five or ten minutes of running Ullr exited the tree line, taking a single breath before breathing normally as if he hadn't just been running for the last fifteen minutes. He ended up on one of the islands beaches. It was where the forest met the cliff-face leading up to the arena. It was a small section of a cliff covered in shrubbery and hidden well underneath overhanging trees. Ullr walked up to it, looking it over he placed a hand on it, firm and calm. The trees gave way to a slight breeze and then stopped, for a moment everything was still but all of a sudden the cliff started to…hum. Ullr still had a hand placed on it, listening and waiting for it to finish waking up. He felt prying eyes but had come too far to stop now, however if there was anyone at this moment he could still trust, it was her...a stranger he's only known for less than a week…

"Not many of these still intact anymore…" Ullr called out, still facing the cliff but knowing full well who it was behind him.

"It's nothing dangerous or harmful, don't worry. You're safe and so is your village, you have my word" he continued. Blue eyes hidden in the shade gave way to a pretty, petite face as Ariel exited the forest line slowly, she was…frightened and anxious, she gazed at Ullr who simply had his back turned to her staring at the pulsating cliff, it looked alive with stones and pebbles rolling off of its side.

"Ancient, it grew with Yggdrasil, one for every piece of land in the known cosmos, from Asgard to Muspelheim and eventually Midgard…" Ullr moved his hands over the cliff face as in search for something whilst Ariel stood bewildered at the sight before her. His hands stopped at a bulge in the cliff. Ullr pushed on it and the piece of rock slid in, revealing a purple light through the gaps. With stones falling off of the cliff face, a crack pierced down the middle of the rock before Ullr and Ariel. Ullr took a few steps back whilst Ariel stood her confused and curious ground. _'What is this magic?!'_ Ariel's frightened thoughts raced through her head.

The chamber opened to a short staircase leading down into the ground, at its end there sat a small round table with what looked to be symbols carved into it. Sunlight peered through the trees past Ullr and Ariel slowly shedding light upon the long unopened chamber and its mysterious table of stone. Ullr went to move towards it only to be stopped by a series of explosions coming from a distance away…

"THE VILLAGE!" Ariel shouted and took off back through the trees leaving, Hiccup behind torn between the choices that lay before his emerald green eyes…the village or toothless.

 _'_ _Hang in there just a little longer bud'_ Ullr ran for the village, he sprinted through the forest near as quick as a dragon can fly. He tore through branches and the thick brush, splinters flew outwards around him as nothing could stop him from getting to the village to help protect from whatever threat rocked their shores. Pretty soon he caught up to Ariel as they both approached the tree line next to the settlement. "How did you catch up so quickly?" Ariel asked the man now running alongside her.

"I wasn't that far behind you to begin with" he replied with a smirk on his face.

Ullr quickly turned serious and looked at the Viking next to him. "You can't tell anyone what you saw back there okay?" he wanted it to sound like a command, like she had to keep it a secret but it came out more like a question.

She furrowed her brow in frustration, "I'm not even sure WHAT that was!" emphasising her confusion of what she had seen moments ago. "And if it has anything to do with whatever is attacking the village, I swear you're dead meat!" she continued, looking at Ullr with an expression that would make a rabid dragon run the other way.

"It doesn't. At least I'm pretty certain it doesn't" he replied.

"Be, more, certain…" she warned.

They reached the edge of the forest, revealing the village on fire and the sky above it darkened by the smoke and ash. It was worse than what it looked like from a distance. The village's citizens cried out holding injured loved ones in their arms, some were in the street; others were in front of their burning homes. The pair watched as they saw Kain lead a defence at the front line of the village, he ordered Viking warriors to spread out and cover the flanks of the settlement, he also sent them to the rear and ordered some to help organise a fire brigade for the burning homes. Kain donned a steel helmet which had its dents and marks on it presumably over the extensive use the wearing has put it through. Its front was shaped like an 'm' with the steel ending to reveal his eyes and cheeks underneath but met to form a bridge down his nose, it had a crown of two or three inch spikes, some had been sliced off in combat fully while others were only grazed. Kain walked to the front of a dozen or so men who formed a line of defence with long square shields.

Ullr and Ariel followed the troop's line of sight to the slopes leading up to the village, from the docks. A half a dozen enemy ships sailed on the horizon approaching the village. Above the fleet the village of Frith bore witness to chained dragons at least thirty to Ullr's count.

"That's not possible…" Ariel breathed.

"No it's possible, it's just not right" Ullr winced at the sight of the chains around the dragons. Ullr and Ariel ran to Kain.

"Both of you, round up whatever villagers you can and retreat to the other side of the island!" Kain ordered.

He looked to Ullr, "you can stay and fight with us if you wish."

Ullr looked angry; he glanced at Ariel who wore a worried expression, and then turned to Kain, "and what? Watch you and your men get slaughtered?" he yelled.

"There's too many of them, you have just over a dozen warriors! The rest are either dead or helping the citizens, you stand no chance Kain!"

"I KNOW THAT!" Kain approached Ullr returning his fury.

"But it will buy the village time!" he stood eye to eye with Ullr, each looking at one another with fury.

"Not enough!" Ullr shouted, he looked at Ariel quickly and turned towards the forest running with his back to the village.

"Fine! I never pegged you as a coward!" Kain's words were lost however as Ullr disappeared into the trees. Ariel went to go after him, before Kain put an arm in front of her stomach, stopping her movement. "No…you go help your father like I asked."

"Bu.."

"NO BUTS ARIEL!" Kain yelled as he pointed a finger towards the village. Ariel slowly ran off, feeling betrayed and angry. She never expected Ullr to do what he did. Was he coming back? Where was he going? What did that table have to do with all of this? She had so many questions not to mention the ones regarding the attackers on dragons!

Kain readied himself and his men after seeing Ariel rush to help their people. They stood shields and spears in formation. He let out a long breath, staring at the fleet in the distance, embers coating the path between him and them…" _not again"_

Ullr ran back to the Yggdrasil portal, _'_ _running yet again, through this bloody forest.'  
_ He reached the cliff face and jumped the staircase frontward rolling when he hit the ground; he reached the table briefly looking over it. _'It's broken…'_ Ullr's heart dropped, this was his only way to get to Vanaheim.

"Wait, the portal is damaged but I can still use it, I wasn't meant to get to Vanaheim using this, this isn't going to take me where I want to go but it will take me where I was supposed to go…"

Ullr trailed off of his thinking aloud, when he heard explosions coming from the village.

 _'_ _I'll have to be quick'_

Ullr placed his hands on the table; it had chunks missing from the edges like it had been smashed with something. The symbols on top of it were in Old Asgardian, the language of the gods. To translate it was a talent a few had, luckily for Ullr…he fell into the category.

"Din ymir ossrir woden fir tiskir Vili oomagirdrada…" several of the symbols activated each with their own colours, blue, orange, purple, red and so on. The chamber door shut behind Ullr and the symbols deactivated. For a moment Ullr stood, his hands on a broken piece of Asgardian junk, like a fool…in the dark.

 _"_ _Oh Shit"_

He lost hope for a second until an orb in the centre of the table, lit up. The chamber sparked to life around Ullr and flickered while the ground quaked. A shroud of light consumed Ullr and the chamber's life, died. Ullr was no longer.

 **Some distance away**

An old man sat under the morning sun, it gave no heat whatsoever to the fresh archipelago, hence why he sat next to a fire. The man wore a dark tethered long blue cloak and was humming peacefully "dee dum dum, dee dum dum, deee…" he fiddled with the fire, a recently caught cod on the end of his stick. The location he sat on was a tall but large sea stack; it had no forestry no life and no dock. As to how the old man got to the top is a complete mystery, it had a flat landform on the top and a small cave opening. There were no islands or other land marks for as far as the eye can see.

The man's humming was cut off when a Yggdrasil portal opened in the distance floating six or seven meters above the stack.

"uuccckkkk" , a large figure was flung out of the portal at some speed, Vili didn't even flinch a muscle as he sat looking at the fire.

Ullr stood up slowly, bruised and a little weary due to the portals effects.

"Come boy, sit for a moment" the old man gestured to a rock next to him. "No time, Vili, I need to get to Toothless and get him out of Vanaheim to help save Frith." Ullr replied a little out of breath, "the island with the Vikings who were holding you captive?" Vili asked a little confused as to why he would want to help them.

"Yeah uh, things change they're my friends now…I think" Ullr responded staring at where he came out of the sky.

"The great commander Ullr of the Helguard has friends now…heheh"

"I prefer just Ullr, and yes I have friends" he said pinching a canteen of fresh water from the Aesir.

"If you're going to Vanaheim in such a hurry then you'll need this…" Vili slowly unsheathed a sword from within his cloak, Ullr leaned around to see where it was coming from, an eye brow raised so high it could escape his face. Vili chucked the sword, Ullr caught it in his left hand "so where's your portal?" Ullr asked.

"First cave to the right…you can't miss it" Vili replied pointing a thumb over his shoulder earning a quick 'thank you' from Ullr. "It's already set to a location near Toothless, curtesy of yours truly" Vili told the warrior behind him who was already walking through the cave entrance.

Ullr was already through to a working fully functional round table, he read the words of power which would take him to Vanaheim. A bright blue light lit up the cave entrance behind Vili and then faded. The old man sat, cooking his fish and continued to hum his tune.

Ullr was now in a proper rainbow vortex, similar to the one projected by the Bifrost. He was used to this form of travel having done it many times over the years. Odin had sent him through the Bifrost to help other realms in need before. Outside the vortex, stars and galaxies passed like quick flickers of light. Ullr looked upwards into the portal, his body slowly flipped around and he now felt like he was travelling down, the portal made a booming sound followed by a flicker of the vortex, outside no star nor galaxy could be seen, just the clouds above a mountainous valley filled with the greens and blues of the forests and waterfalls which occupied Vanaheim. Ullr looked below his feet as the portal opened up a few feet above the ground, Ullr passed through successfully this time without being thrown out like a broken sword.

Ullr landed on his feet and then to one knee absorbing the impact of the ground, one of his hands lie on the ground and the other gripped the sword Vili had given him. Ullr looked at his surroundings; he was in a rocky field, in the middle of a valley, in the distance there was a city of stone tucked away into one the mountains and surrounded by trees and a big waterfall dipping over a cliff. _'Beautiful'_ he thought.

 _'_ _This is definitely Vanaheim…'_ he looked at the peaceful surroundings and was wondering where to start his search remembering that Vili had set the portal to close at a location close to Toothless.

He didn't have to wonder for long when he heard loud quakes in the distance followed by yelling. He looked towards the source when his eyes met a small dome building; it was hidden amongst forestry and was not too far down into the valley.

"Toothless!" Ullr shouted feeling a weight on his mind, pressing hard like another sense.

Ullr ran for the stone structure, he could see explosions of stone in the distance followed by more yelling. He could hear the Night fury roar he had heard so many times over the years. He was so close to his friend now he could sense it and he knew Toothless could feel it too.

Toothless broke through a wall leading outside of the prison that had been holding him for the last few days. Vanir were shouting at him in their common tongue, the dragon could not understand them, all he knew was that he could feel a presence, it was his rider and he knew it, he had to get to him and no one would stand in his way. Toothless crept up slowly his teeth drawn and maws letting off a low growl, daring anyone to approach him.

"TOOOTHHLESSS!"

A familiar voice in the distance made his head perk up, seemingly forgetting all about the cloaked and quivering men in front of him. His ears perked up listening for the voice again but narrowed down breaking branches and loud thuds in the distance. Cat like eyes met the emeralds of his rider he hadn't seen in what felt like forever.

He got excited for a moment before being interrupted by the shouts of the Vanir before him; some had turned towards Hiccup but were quickly swept off their feet by the thick black as night tail of the mighty Night Fury.

Hiccup ran as fast as he could into the clear square at the front of the structure toothless had broken out of. Vanir soldiers had turned towards him with spears warning him not to approach, Ullr ran straight through them deflecting their attacks with his sword. He ran up to his friend leaping off of a unconscious soldier wrapping around toothless' neck giving the biggest hug he could.

"Heyy bud, I really missed you!"

 _"_ _Where the heck have you been!?"_ Toothless let off a low growl readying himself against the Vanir.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry…I'll fill you in later, some friends of mine are in trouble, we need to help."

 _"_ _We need to get out of this place first, these people are horrible…they've been trying to feeeed me eels!"_ toothless growled in disgust. The words were lost on the Vanir but to Hiccup he could understand.

"Okay bud, I know… we'll get out of here" Ullr replied to his friend and twirled the sword in his hand, ready to defend against the soldiers before him. Toothless crouched low his head meeting Ullr's the unholy offspring readied a plasma bolt in his throat. Toothless had grown over the years, now he was much bigger, a disadvantage sometimes when needing to go into tight spaces but it had no effect on the night fury's other skills; he was actually a lot faster and more powerful than ever before. Toothless' humungous size meant that Ullr needed to climb up his leg to mount his back, another disadvantage maybe but the two were near unstoppable when they are together.

Ullr moved to attack in an effort to escape Vanaheim somehow but was stopped when he heard a mighty shout,

"SSSTTTOOOPPPPPP!" the voice echoed.

A grey haired woman wearing dark grey robes like the rest of the Vanir around the square except she had gold edging at the seams in a decorative pattern. Ullr recognised it as old Asgardian, the same symbols as the ones on the Bifrost tables. Ullr tried to make it out but it was too hard from a distance but from what he could see, it was a tale of some sort.

The woman had dark blue eyes and for someone seemingly old she had a smooth facial structure, near no wrinkles as well as looking pretty robust. She walked with a guarded escort of two, one woman and one man, both soldiers. They had the same edging but it was in red. Ullr quickly gathered that the ranking system of these Vanir wasn't that hard to make out.

Toothless let out another growl this time directed at the women. _"Careful of this one, she's not what she seems"_ he warned Ullr.

"It's okay bud…" Ullr reassured his friend placing his free hand over his snout.

"I'm leaving here with my dragon!" Ullr stated hoping that they understood his intentions.

"And nothing will stop us from doing so" he continued.

"You can have him" the women replied.

"Don't make me do….wait what?" Ullr responded having realised what she had just said.

"You can take your damn beast, take your silly sword, we'll even provide a portal directly back to where you came from and you can leave our home for good!" she huffed.

"Buuut…why?" Ullr furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean 'why'? you fool" she huffed again.

She passed through the other Vanir and straight up to Ullr and Toothless. "We've had enough of him, causing a wreck and not to mention chaos."

"He wouldn't do that unless threatened" Ullr assured the woman.

"He was never in danger, stupid beast!" she was annoyed if anything now, but not angry.

"He was frightening the city folk flying around, roaring his lungs out…presumably in search of you!" she pointed at Ullr looking back at him.

"I could not let it go on and so we tried to put him in a pen, he put up a struggle and so we had to chain him!" she finished.

"Toothless!" Ullr groaned, but he turned back to the woman, you still had no right to chain him.

"He is in my realm, I have every right, be glad I did not do worse" the woman threatened.

 _"_ _She could try…"_ the night fury cooed, smirking. He earned a light tap in the chest with the back of Hiccup's sword, silencing him for a moment.

"Fair enough, I'm Ullr and this is toothless, I apologise for his behaviour." Ullr sheathed his sword and stood normally, toothless was a little less defensive as before but was still alert.

"I know who you are and I don't much care, now it's time for you two to go" the old bag stated bluntly. She moved her hands drawing a purple power from them, as the two reunited friends watched mesmerised. An oval like energy appeared next to the group, it was big, enough for toothless to fit through with ease. Inside the portal they could see an island, it was under attack. Waves of men stormed up the slopes of the island while some rode chained dragons… "FRITH!" Ullr cried out.

"Yes, the island in Midgard where you've resided for the past few days. You'll need to be quick, it won't hold for much longer Ullr of the Helguard."

"Thank you, come on bud" Ullr thanked the women and started to climb onto toothless when he was stopped by the woman.

"Not so fast. We don't do this out of the good of our hearts, your beast caused a lot of damage and an awful amount of injuries" the woman turned serious, Ullr knew she wasn't finished talking and waited to see what she would say next. The words however sent a small chill down his spine.

"You owe us a debt Ullr, and one day we will call you to collect on it!" she hissed.

Ullr said nothing as he mounted toothless. The woman backed up a few steps, as did the rest of the Vanir. Toothless spread his wings and crouched low ready for what awaited them on the other side of the purple magic thingy.

As quick as lighting Toothless zoomed through the gate and the two were no longer in Vanaheim, the portal closed behind them leaving the Vanir and the woman behind. She did nothing but squinted at the space where the portal used to be and let out a small huff as she turned to walk with the Vanir back to the city. Leaving this as the last time Vanaheim will be occupied by the night fury and his rider…for a while at least.

Hello again, hope you enjoyed the read ! :)

Toothless and Hiccup/Ullr reunited yeassss!

Yes another cliffhanger I know, I'm sorry, I've got to keep you guys interested somehow otherwise I have a feeling you would stop reading haha. I'm looking forward to the destruction coming up though and I will try and have it up soon I promise. I hope everything was okay this chapter though, please review or pm to express any positive or negative feedback I really would appreciate it :)

I hope the writing is okay, I get tired and I feel like I just write rubbish sometimes, please tell me if I am haha. Don't worry if it is I'll make it up next chapter :) loads of fire and destruction mwahaha, can't wait.

Again, please favourite, follow or review if it is your wish, I appreciate everything and thank you soo much, I never expected much to come of this story, and hope it will progress much further. Thanks again and see you next chapter :)


	8. Chapter 8

**I am sooo sorry guys, I have so much to answer for, this chapter was really difficult to write which is why it took so long, reason being is that a good portion of it is pretty much all battle sequences and if anyone has written battles into their stories I hope I'm right in saying that I wouldn't be the only one that finds it difficult...but here's hoping that taking this amount of time to write it shows itself and that you enjoy it :)**

 **Chapter 9 is already in production and I aim to have it up this time next week.**

 **I'll go into more detail at the bottom I promise, along with a response to a couple of reviews :)**

 **Chapter 8**

"And one day we will call you to collect on it"…

Ullr contemplated the words as he and toothless passed through the worlds. The portal he was traversing through wasn't like a normal Bi-frost portal, _'no of course not…'_ Ullr thought; _'this is old magic… a bi-frost would be traceable by Asgard.´_ The Vanir don't want to be noticed by Odin or Heimdall, Ullr couldn't blame them really, if he was being honest he didn't really want their attention either, and he was only hoping that they weren't watching him presently since arriving at Frith.

The portal which looked like a small tunnel which could be described like a gold vortex with shades of black flowing through it was reaching its end; Hiccup could see Midgard on the other side, along with Frith and the all too familiar sound of battle.

"Alright bud, let's do this…are you ready?"

Ullr and toothless exchanged a look followed by a curt nod. Ullr gripped the harness and lowered himself into a more streamline position. A deep hum occurred at the portals end it was so loud that it was making hiccup and toothless vibrate. The hum hollowed out as the dragon and his rider flew out through the exit and the portal's gold ring closed behind them, leaving nothing but open sky all around…until the smoke caught their attention. They were almost above Frith, Ullr could see the smoke rising from the island…he hoped he was not too late. On the ground he spotted Kain, surround by only a few of his men. The rest had been cut down, Ariel was nowhere to be seen, _'if anything's happened to her…I'll never forgive myself'._

The attacking forces were beginning to surround Kain, Ullr needed to act quickly and come up with a plan. The origin of the attack begun with the fleet… _'We'll start with the ships bud'_ Ullr told his companion.

" _Got it…what about the rest?"_ toothless' light and echoic voice rung in Ullr's mind.

 _'_ _After the ships we'll go though as many riders as we can and quickly…see the man and his soldiers down there? That's Kain, he's a friend and we need to help him and his village.'_ Ullr summarised for Toothless as best he could.

 _"_ _Okay then…"_ toothless was cut off by a small sharp pain in his body and mind.

 _"_ _Arghh"_

 _'_ _Bud! Are you alrig… hhhisss ahh'_ Ullr felt it too. Energy surged through the pair, a light of blue flashed through both of their veins. Ullr looked at his hand, a few cuts he sustained running through Frith's forest earlier in the day closed over with a blue-gold light.

 _'_ _Seems like now we're together that our power returns buddy… not as much as we used to have but it's there… I'll use it but you're not to go all out okay? Remember what can happen.'_ Ullr told his friend, feeling lighter and more focused.

 _"_ _Jeesh fine! I got it, whatever you say boss"_ Toothless responded.

 _'_ _Let's go boy!'_ Toothless dove towards the fleet, consisting of a half a dozen ships…but not for long.

 **On the ground**

Kain slashed through an attacking soldier after deflecting his weapon with his sword. His men had been cut down with but only a few remaining. "Can't actually believe…that…coward fu…ng ran" Kain mumbled, slicing though attackers in-between words.

"WATCH YOUR FLANK!" he shouted, pointing to some enemy soldiers beside one of his men.

 _'_ _I'm not sure how long I can keep this up…'_ he thought.

A dragon and it's rider blew up what remained of a house next to Kain sending him to the ground and separating him from his weapon…when he looked up, he looked upon the village that he and his people had built here…now a pile of rubble, day turned to night with smoke billowing from the fires on the island. He turned is head slightly towards the hill the soldiers had come from, one of his men was being cut down by three of the invaders.

"No…"Kain grunted… he reached for his sword when a boot stood on his hand making him gasp out in pain… he looked up to see a captain of the attacking forces with a sword raised about to strike a final blow, in these moments Kain thought of his men, had he failed them? _'I'm sorry lad's…'_ the sword was about to be brought down when an shrill cry from the direction of the fleet boomed through the air, when it finished an explosion from one the ships was clear to see in the distance, at first it looked like just a huge ball of flame touching the sky and that was all, but then its force could be seen travelling across the water, tearing down trees and ripping up grass and dirt in its wake followed by a loud boom, the shockwave knocked all standing occupants on the island over, including the one on Kain's hand, grasping the opportunity Kain reached for his blade rolled onto his feet and swung the sword through the captains neck, not giving him a chance to stand up.

"Whhaattt the fuck was that!" Kain exclaimed in shock, it's like something he's never seen before…no one had, he focused his eyes, peering into the distance. And then he spotted it…the most unbelievable dragon he'd ever seen. It was as big as a Monstrous Nightmare and totally black; it disappeared after the first attack but was now in sight diving for the second ship. Kain wondered who would be helping Frith in this battle, seeing the rider on its back made him only more curious, but there was no time to stop and think, he was about to be over-run by more soldiers.

"GODS DAMNIT BUD!" Ullr shouted at his scaly companion after destroying the boat and almost all of the surrounding region.

"I said not to go all out!" he continued.

 _'_ _And I said we should have left Asgard sooner, but nooo…Odin is not a concern he says, we'll be fine he says…'_

"Toothless!" Ullr gritted through his teeth.

 _'_ _Alright alright, fine! I'll dial the power down'_ Toothless shook his head and rolled his eyes, turning to dive low for an attack run on the rest of the ships.

"On my mark!...NOW Bud!" Ullr pointed towards the next target and toothless let loose a plasma bolt, it ruptured its hull and continued through to the other side, wood splintered through into what seemed like a thousand pieces. One man looked on from one of the other ships. This stranger was bald and had a round complexion and unlike his soldiers who were terrified, he simply gazed angrily at the 'interruption' which was now destroying his ships. "Train your crossbows on that dragon!" he shouted at his men who were fumbling around trying to stop themselves from just jumping overboard. However it was too late, the black dragon and his rider destroyed the mast on the ship creating chaos, fires broke out and men were screaming for help after being crushed by falling beams.

"The others now boy!" Ullr patted toothless' side encouraging him for further attacks, the dragon zig zagged through the fleet as fast as lightening, he sent plasma blasts in multiple directions flying past the ships afterwards.

"That'll do bud" Ullr told Toothless looking back at the mostly destroyed fleet, Ullr reached down to give Toothless a pat on the side of the neck for his efforts.

"Alright bud, now drop me off to Kain, quickly!" Ullr said directing his dragon towards the gætir General who was struggling to fight off the ground troops; he was nearly out of time.

Kain ignored the explosions coming from the shoreline and continued to dodge, parry, counter and slash his way through oncoming hoard's of enemies, he was already tired, his arms felt like jelly from all the swinging and he was beginning to weaken from the endless fighting, he wasn't sure if he could survive much longer… he feared the same of his men.

Ullr and toothless now raced towards their allies on the ground, they could see that the men were on their last legs, impressed that they had survived for so long. The duo flew up the hill leading to the village; Toothless took out as many dragon riders as possible on the way there. He shot the riders being careful to careful to avoid their dragons at all costs as per Ullr's demand, those he didn't shoot with deadly plasma he either took down by flying into them knocking the dragons off course or he picked the riders off of the dragons back with his draconic paws and dropped them to the battlefield below landing them on top or very close to their attacking comrades below. The black dragon and his rider were nearing Kain now after taking down a good portion of the enemy air forces.

 _"_ _What's the plan again?"_ toothless asked his rider.

"Ugh I wish you'd pay attention sometimes."

 _"_ _Yeah yeah stop whining and tell me again"_

"Drop me off to Kain and lend me your dragon force like the good old days, I'll take care off the ground troops while you handle the rest of the air force…think you can remember that?"

 _"_ _DON'T be a smartarse…I was only making sure. Are you sure dragon force is a good idea? You risk revealing yourself to them…_

"I know bud, but it's all I have to make sure the rest of them aren't harmed, they helped me out and now it's time to return the favour no matter the risk…besides it's not like Odin's around to scold me anymore."

 _"_ _Careful what you wish for…Dropping you in now and giving you the energy you need, see you when it's over."_

"See ya bud and be careful" Ullr said jumping from toothless' back and down to the ground below.

Kain didn't notice the dragon flying up the hill until it was nearly above him, he wondered briefly who was helping him and his island in this horrific battle. The rider jumped from the black as night dragons back and landed on the ground swiftly with sword in hand, he turned and slashed down two oncoming attackers like it was nothing, when he turned back around to face Kain he revealed himself as none other than Ullr! Who he thought had abandoned them some time ago, _'where could he have possibly gone in that time to return with a dragon like that!'_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE?" Kain shouted, defending himself against some more soldiers.

"Thought you could use a hand" Ullr replied, driving a sword through Kain's attackers back.

"And the dragon? Care to explain?! Kain asked with a slightly angered tone. Ullr could only assume that he was a bit angry that toothless had been kept a secret.

"MAYBE AFTER THE FIGHT? You know…so I can focus on not getting killed!" Ullr replied sarcastically.

"Kain, you and your men fall back and cover my rear, make sure no one slips past you or into the forests" Ullr continued.

"WHAT! Even with your dragon you can't take them all down! It's four against four hundred at least!" Kain replied bewildered, sweat and dirt covering his face, he wasn't about to let Ullr make it all for nothing.

"JUST TRUST ME!" Ullr looked back at Kain brows furrowed revealing a dim blue glow in his eyes. Kain stood stunned at Ullr's appearance… _'what is he?'…_

None the less Kain himself and his men back to the village's front. The attacking army's approached in three waves ranging from one hundred and fifty to two hundred in each wave. The first at the top of the hill approaching Ullr with speed, the second in the middle behind the first and the third at the bottom…the survivors washed ashore after the fleet were destroyed thanks to toothless.

 _'_ _And what… he wants to take them all on, by himself?' Kain thought._

 _'_ _No I've got to make sure none slip past him and through the village, whatever he has planned…I think I can trust him.'_

Ullr stood his ground with the first wave approaching, he shut his eyes. Ullr focused all of his energy, making the air around his body glow; the aura was purple the same colour as the deadly night fury's signature blast. Time seemed to slow for Ullr but to the rest of the world it looked like he was just standing still, before they realised it he was at their throats.

Ullr opened his eyes ready for the battle to commence, _'this is going to take some effort toothless'_ Ullr thought of his companion in the sky who also had the same aura around the edge of his scales; they were connected, like no other dragon and his rider have ever been. It is what can only be described as a gift from the gods…

Ullr lowered his body into a stance bringing his sword down to his right side with both hands he pointed it towards the enemy. Ullr's right leg moved behind him and dug into the ground making it tremble and crack the dirt as he pushed forward with immense speed in the split of a second he was now at the first of the foot soldiers throats, sword slicing clean through enemy number one. No one knew what was happening except Ullr, to them he was there on top of the hill ash pouring around his purple aura onto his shoulders and then he was gone.

One by one soldiers fell to his near invisible blade, the wave of troops were stunned at what was happening, all they could see was a purple blur holding blood soaked steel, his eyes now shining purple; same as the thin air around him, for most of the first wave… it was the last thing they saw.

From Kain's perspective, as he fought off any who slipped by all he could see were soldiers falling by the dozen in a matter of seconds, blades and limbs alike flew through the air before meeting their end, no different to their owners. Ullr was now at the rear of the first wave having cut his way through the middle, there were still a dozen men on both of his sides, time having caught up with the rest of the world they now charged for Ullr, who stood unhinged by their advance. Not paying them any mind he raised his sword to the sky summoning toothless' power. While toothless was occupied defeating the beasts in the sky not referring to the dragons but their riders, Ullr's call was answered and toothless loaned his rider the power he needed in a form of plasma emerging from toothless' aura. The surging beam of light shot down as fast as lightning, hitting the tip of Ullr's blade and spanning off into two directions, striking the ground creating eruptions of dirt and blood decimating the groups of soldiers to Ullr's flanks.

To Kain and his men Ullr looked like a god, but to the enemy… a monster. He had just slaughtered one hundred or so of their brethren and without breaking a sweat…and he wasn't done yet.

Time had returned to normal for Ullr but that wouldn't stop him from defeating the rest of the attackers. He walked towards them; mere metres left between him and his foe… his pushed his foot hard to the ground towards his first victim, plasma beams shot down once more from the sky this time directly striking individuals around him instead of a mass explosion erupting from his sword tip. Gaining an immense amount of speed he cut down a row of enemies in a single swing, leaving a smoky trail through the dirt behind him from the quick action, even if time was normal he continued to move at swift intervals. Ullr twirled his sword expertly, parrying and counter striking with ease taking down one by one he moved like he was simply dancing in the wind. Never losing focus he had taken down most of this wave by hand. With but a few remaining he slowed to observe realising he needn't have to make the next move when he heard the deathly whistle of his companion roar through the sky. The soldiers stopped trying to see where the noise was coming from in hopes to avoid the air strike…but they weren't quick enough to escape the Night fury's multiple plasma blasts, sending them through the air to their deaths. Chunks of dirt and grass rained down onto Ullr's shoulders but he stood steadfast.

The third oncoming wave faltered in their approach seeing the destruction of their allies in front of them surely would have been giving them all second thoughts about their next move by now. Regardless Ullr stood his ground, ready for the next move to be made. The wave split into two small platoons, one behind the other, Ullr guessed the first was to try and wear him out and the second to finish him. If they were facing an ordinary opponent this might have worked, however Ullr was no normal opponent. Now at the final slope of the hill before the docks attached to the ocean, Ullr started to run…as did his enemy. Ullr once more pushed onto the ground this time leaping into the air at a height only a dragon could accomplish, as he descended on top of the attackers, his aura as well as his eyes glowed brighter as the area around him turned dark, he was now the only thing the Vikings could see, the light so intense that they had to shield their eyes. Upon his land Ullr drove his sword into the ground creating a shockwave of plasma underneath the ground that brought the first group to the dirt either unconscious or dead. Rising to his feet, eye's still shining he looked at the remaining group as they fled the field in front of him. Ullr moved to finish them off but stopped himself, _'I'm no butcher…not anymore and not again… I will be better than the person I used to be'_

 _"_ _Good choice my friend, we have already killed most of them that is true…a lot of them… actually pretty much all of…"_

 _'_ _Your point, please toothless…'_ Ullr said cutting off his scaly companion who he shared this incredible link with even across short distances.

Toothless circled above scanning the skies for any more air forces. _"You're not that person anymore Hiccup, not Odin's butcherer. We don't kill those with their backs turned..."_

 _'_ _Those who wish to live another day'_ Ullr finished the sentence for Toothless, reciting the words once told to them.

 _"_ _It's not honourable, and it's not the Helguard way…"_ toothless recapped.

'I know bud, thanks. Are we clear?'

 _"_ _Yeahhh all clear, time to go explain yourself to your so called 'friends' hehe. I've got to see this."_

Toothless spread his wings coming to a halt in the air and then looped back towards the village regrouping with Hiccup at the top of the hill. He slowly descended towards the ground his enormous black form thudding on the ground.

"An…wha…the…ck…is wit…the dragon?!" Toothless flew in to the last bit of a scolding this 'Kain' was giving his rider.

"It's really a very long story Kain, one we don't have the time for now, in short pretty much no dragons are bad, it's just the humans that disrespect such a beautiful creature. You have nothing to fear from me or toothless, we're here to help."

Ullr knew Kain would come around eventually as others have, and Toothless is easy to explain but all the other stuff…Kain might be able to handle it but none the less Ullr knew he needed to try and keep this as contained as possible for now. _'The other two'_ …

Kain's men now stood to each side of their mentor. _'Doing this in front of Kain will be tricky but here goes nothing'_ Ullr thought bracing himself for Kain's wrath. The dragon rider raised both of his hands and placed them on Kain's valiant soldier's foreheads, and before anyone knew it, they were lying flat on the ground unconscious.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Kain growled, moving with the intention of tackling Ullr to the ground alongside his men however Ullr narrowly sidestepped tripping Kain onto his rear. He went to get back up before Toothless held him down with one of his paws. "Easy…they're just unconscious" Ullr reassured wobbling a little.

"I can't have them telling the whole village, or anyone in the village for that matter, about what they saw here, so I wiped their memory of me from the battle" explained the weary rider. The effects of using so much power today were starting to show, Ullr could barely keep his head up.

 _"_ _You need to rest"_ toothless said to Ullr.

 _'_ _I know bud, but the day isn't over yet, we need to move to the evacuation point, Kain can lead the way'_ Ullr replied.

"Kain…I need you to jump onto toothless now."

"Toothl…the dragon?…Are you insane?!" Kain furrowed his brows.

"Unfortunately for you I am not…show us the way to the evacuation, we'll get there quicker on toothless" Ullr motioned towards the scaly night fury's back, moving to jump on.

"Na uh, I'll walk you can follow" Kain said lifting himself up onto his feet and walking to go through the village, however…

"Bud, would you be so kind…" Ullr gestured toothless to Kain,

 _"_ _With pleasure"_ the dragon grinned, retracting his teeth and grabbing Kain around his torso followed by odd yelling and threw him onto his back behind his rider. He didn't give Kain a chance to jump off or even get settled in before he grabbed the two unconscious men and with his paws and took off into the ash stricken sky.

"Show me where the evacuation is taking place" Ullr asked Kain who was gripping onto toothless' scales for dear life.

"O…Ov..BLAST IT…to the south shore!" Kain struggled hanging onto toothless who was moving swiftly through the sky approaching the shoreline.

"Down there bud!" Ullr spotted and showed toothless who now had the evacuation zone in sight.

"Oh no"

"Oh no" both men uttered watching the carnage below them.

Chief Hakon stood by with a few farmers armed with pitch forks, along with Ariel who carried a long bow. They had already fought off two dozen soldiers with another dozen or so remaining. A couple of villagers had been lost but the others seemed uninjured at the least. However they were worn out and were not going to last much longer…thankfully backup had arrived.

Toothless gnarled at the sight flaring his nostrils and priming a plasma attack in his throat.

"On your mark bud, take us low…" Ullr directed his friend to a height where he could jump off without breaking his legs.

Toothless had the plasma ready and his trademark whistle was heard as the wind blew past the folds in his wings. Coming in low and at a minimal speed toothless let loose a bolt of plasma, which stunned the group and took a few down, the rest was up to Ullr who jumped off of toothless' back and into the middle of the group, Hákon and the others watched with intent and confusion. Ullr landed slicing one of the opponent's throats before landing. Holding the stained red sword outward Ullr crouched low upon hitting the ground. Smoke still covered the area and he decided this was the best time to strike; he twirled back around to the soldiers behind him and cut them down before anyone knew what was happening. He did the same back around to his other side, the dust and smoke from the blast now started to clear leaving but a few soldiers remaining.

Ariel stood by and watched with the last of her people either standing beside her or on the ships to her back. All she knew was that she and her father were close to defeat before hearing a weird noise followed by an explosion and now the struggles of a fight, although whoever is fighting all of them don't seem to be struggling much… she was about to find out who it was defending them anyway as the smoke cleared it revealed a blood soaked steel blade and its owner to be none other than…  
"ULLR?!" she shouted mouth agape along with the rest of her tribe. He stood shirt blowing in the sea breeze covered in dirt and blood that was not his own as well as the nine dead attackers who were very close to annihilating the rest of her tribe. With three of them remaining he waited for the next move to be made.

"Forgive me Ariel…I did not intend for you to see this side of me" Ullr mumbled so it was inaudible for her or anyone else to hear it but made himself feel at least a little better for the carnage he had committed today, he wondered briefly who the real monsters were the soldiers or Toothless and himself, it was a thought he had many a time over the years.

'One of these guys will make the next move, and then I'll make it as quick as possible, so we can get out of here' he thought staring the closest Viking in the eye reading his movements. The Viking looked around at his dead comrades and the monster standing before them, a man without emotion, to have the amount of others blood over you that this man did, he surely had to be a monster.

The man furrowed his brow knowing that there was only one way out of this, he attacked…as did his men.

Ullr stared at the man who was eyeing him down, wondering what someone like him could be thinking about at this moment. He raised his sword to attack, Ullr deflected it downwards, so hard that it made the soldier bend over to carry the force to the ground, Ullr swirled behind him and twirled his sword so that the blade was pointing the other way following Ullr's wrist, not looking at the man Ullr drove the sword behind him and into the first attackers back, not taking his eyes off of the other two. The two other men still attacked even though their last remaining leader had just taken down in one move, but like their leader they knew that there was no other way. Ullr deflected the next attack still wielding the sword with the blade facing the opposite way in his hand, he punched the soldier with his other hand making him bend as well to the ground, Ullr rolled over the soldiers back attacking the other making him deflect, he turned back around and again punched the man he just rolled over making him fall all the way to the ground this time. Ullr again turned back around and twirled the sword the right way up so that he could make this go a little quicker. The Viking still standing was skilled having deflected two attacks however Ullr would not let a third happen. Ullr moved the sword in a stabbing motion heading for the stomach, soldier brought his blade to try and deflect however when blades met Ullr moved his around the other blade and parried it away, continuing the stabbing motion right through until the blade was on sticking out of the soldiers back.

"No…" the soldier breathed deeply, looking Ullr in the eye, for a moment Ullr revealed the slightest bit of remorse but then angrily crossed his brow.

"You tried to hurt my friends…that is unforgivable" Ullr snarled and then brought the sword up slightly before pulling it out letting the man fall to his end.

Ullr turned to see the soldier he punched rising to his feet, Ariel went to warn Ullr however she did not anticipate him sheathing his sword. Ullr stood still and did not move as the man moved to leap at him, "is he just going to let him attack him openly like that?" Ariel protested watching confused as the man begin to leap he was crushed back to the ground by the claw of a black dragon, he come out of nowhere at impossible speed and landed hard enough to make the ground thud so loud that the whole village heard it. Toothless snarled his teeth and spread his wings readying a plasma bolt even though there were no signs of life from the soldier. Ariel in her shocked state of seeing something so deathly wondered if this was what it was like to see a dragon angry.

"That's enough bud. You got him…" Ullr looked his dragon in the eye and back down to the Viking beneath his paw, and back up to meet toothless in the eye, this had calmed the dragon but Ullr had that remorseful look in his eye like they had both done something bad, Toothless knew what his rider was feeling…he was sick of all the fighting, the bloodshed and the death.

Ullr knew toothless was near and approaching to finish the soldier, and he let him he trusted him enough to sheath his sword in the middle of battle. That was the bond that had grown so strong between the two over the past decade since their first encounter. Now they were brothers of the highest order.

Ullr didn't know if the Viking that toothless had just may as well of fell on was just unconscious or if every bone in his body was broken, either way it didn't matter, he was taken care of and now, if the village doesn't resent this pair, Ullr hoped he could help with the evacuation.

' _Bud…didn't you already have something in your claws?'_ Ullr asked his comrade.

 _'_ _Would have both been about my height, bit bigger around the waistline and also unconscious…'_ he continued referring to Kain's men.

 _"_ _Set them down on the beach just there while you were fighting…"_ toothless communicated back nodding to an area of the beach where Ullr could see Kain's men. To the onlookers it just looked like Ullr and Toothless were having a staring contest, however they were well and truly conversing.

 _'_ _And Kain? Didn't drop him in the ocean did you?'_ Hiccup asked his scaly companion noticing Kain was no longer on his back.

 _"_ _That sook jumped off as soon as I put his men down…he's there next to his men finding whatever he ate in the morning."_ Ullr looked over to see Kain on his knee's facing away from everyone the ground covered in whatever he decided he wanted for breakfast in that morning.

"I'll j…just be a…minute" he uttered, shaking between words from the vomiting fit he was having from flying at the speed of lightning.

The dragon and rider sauntered over to the Villagers still standing their ground stunned at what they had just witnessed. Rather than face Hákon, Ullr felt more comfortable walking to Ariel, he hoped she would at least understand, he didn't even realise that he was walking to her until he was at her feet.

Ariel however had herself fixated on something else. As Ullr stopped in front of her she lift a finger and pointed mumbling something along the lines of "d…dragon."

"Oh him…I don't really notice much" Ullr replied.

"We should retreat, there may still be enemy forces inbound, this island is lost to your people" Ullr stated looking at Hákon who looked at Ullr with nothing but anger.

"And why should we trust you, you're nothing but a filthy dragon rider, you could be one of them for all we know!" Hákon spat.

Ullr was a little taken aback by the comment _'Ouch that sort of stings. '_

But Ullr was used to this reaction, he knew he could trust these people, they more than worthy of the secret of the dragons.

"There is no time to explain so let me put this briefly, the dragons you saw attacking the village…they were chained, and whipped into submission no doubt. Toothless is my friend, my best friend…my brother even, this is a bond that is meant to be shared between dragons, they're not pets…or monsters, they are soo so much more, I've shown others…let me show you too".

Ariel had listened to his words and felt something stir inside of her, _'I want him…uh to show me how to accomplish w…what he is…has with this dragon. Yeah that's it, nothing else…right?'_

However chief Hákon was not so moved and Ullr noticed he might need a little bit more convincing as he was definitely about to open his mouth in protest Kain came to the rescue from finally closing his own mouth.

"CHIEF…I can vouch for him, I've seen what they're capable of together in battle…Our numbers are dwelling, they have been for a decade, we could really use some extra friendly…scaly backup if you know what I mean." Kain spoke for Ullr and toothless.

 _'_ _Not quite what I was trying to say but it's a start'_ Ullr shut his eyes from the developing headache…he just wants to rest.

 _"_ _I need rest as well Hiccup, is this over yet?"_ Toothless groaned _._

 _'_ _Not yet bud, but it's about to be… hopefully just a minute or two okay'_ Ullr reassured his tired friend.

Hákon looked at Kain for a moment and swapped looks at the dragon and Ullr. He walked down from the dock and slowly approached Toothless. He stopped in front of him; the dragon merely sat and looked at the chief inquisitively, awaiting the next move. Ullr didn't need to tell toothless how to act, he knew that Toothless was smart enough to handle these situations on his own.

The chief held out a hand much to Ullr's surprise…maybe he didn't need to teach them anything…

Toothless paused for a moment sniffing the extended limb, and then closed his eyes and touched his forehead as a sign of trust.

The chief was taken aback a little at the new touch…and then sort of got comfortable which Ullr was relieved to see. He pet toothless for a moment, with his mouth open to the shock of his own disbelief in what he was doing. He then looked to Ullr, hand still touching the forehead of the Night Fury, "H…hot, he feels hot I know he's a dragon b…but still, does he need water? Do you need water boy ey boy?"

The chief turned to his men on the ship, "fetch a barrel of fresh water and stick it on the bow make a space for the dragon and his rider, luckily the chiefs boat is big enough to hold this fella" Hákon ordered his men and then stated the latter while still patting toothless however the dragon reared back a little and growled unsheathing his teeth at the human.

 _"_ _DID HE JUST CALL ME FAT?"_ toothless growled.

"What's wrong?" Hákon asked, worried he had somehow broken the beast who was perfectly tame a moment ago.

"He thinks that you were calling him fat by saying you had to make space for him on the ship" Ullr sighed in frustration before looking at toothless in frustration.

 _'_ _He wasn't calling you fat you moron…you're not fat, you've just gotten bigger as a dragon. And he wasn't even taking notice of your size, enough, we need to get some rest, let's get out of here!'_

"No no y…you're not…wait… he can understand me?" Hákon questioned with a puzzled look on his face.

"They're a lot more intelligent than you think" Ullr sighed, tired of the hold up, he continued the evacuation by ushering Hákon and Ariel's gaping jaws from toothless and onto the chiefs boat with the rest of the village filling up the boat and the other smaller two beside it. Toothless settled into his spot and fell asleep fast, with Ullr staying up watching the receding view of the Frith on the horizon behind them. It looked like a nightmare; they could still see the burning village presuming it had spread to the forests by now as well. The sky was red in the distance while the sky above them at this point on the sea was dark and cloudy, to see the sky in two different colours was an odd feeling that did not sit well in the stomachs of the Ullr and the gætir. While the evacuation fleet were heading one direction the its passengers stood still and watched their home burning in the distances, suffice to say the air didn't hold the best of moods, it was a sombre moment, and one Ullr would never forget as he stood behind Ariel and Hákon watching the pair who were holding the saddest expressions. He could not blame them either; they had just lost everything again. "I promise you…whoever is behind this will suffer" Ullr rested his hand on Ariel's shoulder to which she took comfort and placed her hand over his.

"Let's get settled" Hákon spoke with a rasp to his voice, he was as heart-broken as everyone but his duty as chief encouraged him to care for the village.

 **Somewhere else on the ocean…**

Astrid stood on the bow of the small hooligan vessel. She knew her task beset upon her and Gobber by Chief Stoick, something along the lines of…"Answer the bog burglar tribes call for help and report back to me in a month or so, be careful Astrid." And so here she found herself, stuck on the ocean with a man who really shouldn't be alive having lost so many limbs though she was thankful he was, otherwise it wouldn't be so unbearable putting up with the other stupidity in the background.

"I didn't steal your precious eggnog tuff!" Snotlout whined at the blonde teen stood beside his sister confronting everyone about a mug of missing eggnog.

"Really, how do you know? You could have just drank it without realising but then realised afterwards and thought it best not to tell me because you KNEW I WOULD KILL YOU!" Tuffnut leaped onto Snotlouts neck trying to put him in a choke hold under his arm but the buffer teen overpowered him almost straight away flipping him onto the drenched deck holding him down with one foot.

"I'm s..sorry I don't know what came over me…I just really loved that eggnog it had that taste you know? All I know is that I sat it down on the edge over there and when I turned back around the next minute it was gone…WHHYYYY" Tuffnut cried out.

"You mean you left it on the edge of this rocky ship upon which countless waves wash up over the edge and rocky the boat from side to side…that edge?" Snotlout questioned already knowing what happened to the milky filled mug now.

"...yes…oomph" Tuffnut heaved to the punch in the stomach from Snotlout earning a remark about being "stupid".

Astrid was only slightly insane after having spent the last few days on the sea with these "butt heads" as she would put it every now and then. The rest of the time she filled in with Gobber discussing tactics against such an enemy as described in the bog burglar's letter of demand. They also discussed the bog burglar's, no one really wanted to spend time with them as they could steal the underwear off of you without ever noticing it, hence why they were only invited to berk for ceremonial occasion and peace keeping operations. No one wanted anything stolen, underwear or otherwise!

Ruffnut could be heard in the background laughing over the eggnog matter still, and Fishlegs was studying in the sleeping quarters, he was in charge of keeping the tribes in a treaty like state by making sure all the terms are followed, an important duty when words like 'war' are being thrown around, someone needs to know what is required and what can be asked of, and so forth.

Gobber took a break from picking his teeth with his hook attachment and wondered over to Astrid.

"Watcha thinkin bout lassy?" he asked in his usual cheery tone.

"Which one of these idiots is going overboard first" she replied worryingly not showing any signs of joking.

"I got my suspicions it's goin to be Tuffnut" he said glancing over to the said person on his knees recovering from his blow to the stomach.

"How can you be so…light-hearted…in a time like this?" she asked now turning to look him in the eye. She was still stunning even with the amount of stress thrown upon her, her eyes carried the beauty of emotion you'd only find looking at the sea, maybe that's why they were blue. She was sporting her winter fur shoulder guards with her casual red tunic covering her certainly perky development. Gobber never really cared for such trivial things although he would not be afraid to admit that whoever she did end up with one of these days was going to be very lucky…if she did find anyone, that is.

"I'm old, I guess I've grown used to it lass. Don't worry though, follow ya training and you'll do fine, I have complete faith in ya." He smiled earning it in return which was a rare sight in itself. They looked over responded to a clanking noise coming from the twins butting heads with each other...literally, they had their horned iron helmets pressed together in an animal like dominance battle, not unusual for these two. _'At least they're keeping themselves entertained'_ Astrid couldn't complain, she wouldn't like to find out how bored twins look like.

Astrid turned back to Gobber again, "how do you think Bertha is holding up? She'd be getting old now, is the threat of war going to overcome her do you think?" she asked.

Gobber could only raise a brow at the intelligent question, _'only Astrid ta ask such a thing'_

"Get a few rounds in her an ask her yaself maybe…we're here" he replied looking beyond the bow at the island sitting on the horizon. Gobber and the teens gathered on the front of the boat staring at the island, it was early morning and the sun was rising beside it, they would almost call it majestic if they didn't know the bog burglars that lived on it. Astrid liked to think of them as 'evil creatures'. Gobber took a breath, raising his brow.

"Well…here goes nothing…"

* * *

 **Next time in Chapter 9…**

 **The bog isle welcomes old friends as will Ullr.**

 **Companions are found in the oddest of places…Helheims Gate!**

 **Everything starts to come together as the Gætir seek refuge and assistance from a common enemy…**

 **Ullr may find comfort in confiding with none other than Ariel, what will she find out about him as the two share a moment that neither will forget…**

* * *

 **Well there we go guys...did you like it...please tell me you liked it "sweat drips down eyebrow"**

 **If you did please follow/favourite and as always I'd very much appreciate any and all reviews possible. It helps me understand what you'd like, what you'd like me to do better as a writer and overall gives me motivation to keep going, you wonderful people.**

 ** **Which means don't be afraid to criticise, any reviews good or bad are more than welcome. :)****

 ** **Now to my regular followers CommanderGreya and CajunBear73 (think I've spelt those correctly, it's like 2am and I'm dead tired haha) you guys have been great always reviewing, and following me along this story and I'd like to say a big thank you. :)****

 ** **To your last reviews****

 ** **CommanderGreya: Thank you soo much means a lot, and yeah cliffhangers are what I like to do to keep people interested haha. I know who doesn't love hiccstrid honestly I prefer Hiccstrid myself but I do like to see him/them with other characters to change it up a bit...that and I think it's cute. New chapters will posted more regularly I promise I'll try not to keep anyone waiting long :)****

 ** **CajunBear73: Yeah information on Hiccups whereabouts are going to be really hard to cover in this story so I'm thinking of making a sequel and already know what I'd like to do with it making it a long story, but that depends on how well this story does. And yes Ariel will squeeze him like a lemon in the future, a lot more will be revealed about him in coming chapters. :)****

 ** **Thanks guys and I look forward to more reviews if you're willing.****

 ** **Also everyone feel free to inbox me as well.****

 ** **Thanks again and see you in chapter 9 :)****


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyyy guys, maybe a week overdue, but not to be disappointed, this is the longest chapter yet!**

 **I really hope you enjoy it as it only gets better after this. It's actually so hard to try and make a story compelling when you're trying to bring everything together and at the same time make the reader not so bored haha...which is why the end of this may seem a little rushed, I hope it isn't I just wanted to get it out for you guys. I hope you like it. :)**

 **Chapter 9**

Gobber manned the wheel of their small boat as Astrid and the rest of the teens waited at the bow upon their slow approach into the bog isle. They were heading for the biggest island which held a village tucked into the hills and around the forests that caressed its rocky slopes. The waters were shallow and filled with algae and weeds, the whole environment boasted a very green appearance. The main island dubbed Bog-burglar Island was one of four islands in the bog. The others weren't apart of the mainland that they knew of, whether they set up outposts or not the Berkians will need to find out when they discuss battle tactics. The islands were not habitable due to them consisting of mainly bogs and marshes making it hard enough to move around the area. To the north lies Stillwater the east holds Gravemarsh, the south-east island the Berkians were passing now which is oddly named Bog-wash, and to the west sat the island called Fury's peak. This island was larger and had a small damaged mountain peak in the middle sticking out of the treetops within the marsh.

The group were now arriving at the docks, their boat flying the traditional Berk flag at its mast, signalling who they were to the women of the Bog. Not much of a welcome party had formed for the Berkians, however there were plenty of women rushing about the place, looking quite worried for some reason. They were carrying crates and baskets of fish; maybe they were just behind schedule for Berks arrival. No-one could blame them; they had just suffered a devastating attack.

The boat was preparing to moor with the dock as the teens gathered at the front end ready to greet their allies. "Is that Big-Boobied Bertha?" Tuffnut asked looking at a woman if front of a group of girls much smaller than herself. Bertha's name lived up to reputation as her breasts overlapped her stomach and somehow managed to perk up slightly. She wasn't fat but not skinny either, guess the gang would say she was 'plump' averaging Gobber's own size in bodyweight. She was fairly tall as-well, taller than any of the Berkians now arriving at her docks.

"Yeah that's her…don't get on her bad side okay, we're here to help, not to make an enemy out of an ally like the Bog Burglars, understood?" Astrid ordered the group, they all nodded in response but they would be here a while, she doesn't think that they will be able to go that long without causing some kind of trouble.

"And that must be her daughter…" Snotlout sang, spotting a smaller figure who took after her mother in certain…areas. Camicazi looked much like Astrid except her blonde hair was curly and covered a more petite face. She had a slim figure and wore a yellow tunic with steel plated shoulder guards; she wore thin black garments around her legs that clung to the limbs she used to walk. Much like Astrid she also wore a skirt with steel plated spikes sticking out of it, however it was only half the size of the Berkian female. Camicazi's eyes were a much lighter colour blue than Astrid's, attributing to the Bog-Burglar who was equally as beautiful. Even though Cami was the same age as the group, she had to be not that much less than a head shorter than Astrid, the girl might have been small but she was certainly a force to be reckoned with wearing a normal sized sword on her left hip, a small dagger on her other and another curved blade on her back…

'Curved blade…curious, will have ta ask er where she got it from' Gobber thought scrunched his brow at the daughter of his old friend.

"Berrtha!" Gobber walked off of the boat arms open to embrace his old acquaintance. However the women stood still her guards moving to intercept Gobber's path to their leader. They were stopped with the wave of Bertha's hand. She wore an unamused face, as Gobber's smile started to deteriorate thinking something was wrong, ' _what did I do? Was I drunk the last time I was ere? Did I break something?'_ Silence was held for a moment with a thick tension in the air before it was broken by Bertha all of a sudden wearing a big grin on her face…"HEHEHE got you goooood didn't I Gobber! HAHAHA Come ere' you" Bertha dropped her façade and embraced the meaty amputee in a bone crushing hug.

"Sure did Ber…tha glad I brought…ma spare pare of ..und…ies" Gobber managed to put words together into a sentence however was losing consciousness fast until Bertha put him down. She stood a head taller than Gobber and was not a woman to be trifled with.

"It's been a long time my friend, it's good to have Berkians upon our shores once more…even if they are men" Bertha added, putting a bit of a tone on the 'men' part of her comment. The males of the teen group furrowed their brows a bit as if to say _'what's so wrong about being a man? We're freaking awesome!'_ and Snotlout had is mouth open to put those words out in the open air, however Astrid was quick on the ball knowing the big fool would do something so stupendous, and proceeded with stomping on his foot and pushing him off of the dock to try and drown out his cries. The group were in no way surprised at her actions which only received merit in the form of smiles on the twin's faces and some of the Bog-Burglars as well. Gobber was in no way offended by the comment either as he was well acquainted with the women of the Bog Isles.

Bertha who was already looking at Astrid after throwing her comrade off of the dock, started walking towards the blonde "ahh I see Berk has no shortage of talented beauty none-the-less, its Astrid isn't it?" she spoke placing a hand on Astrid's shoulder.

"Yes, and you honour me greatly with your kind words Chieftess Bertha, it's a pleasure to see you again" Astrid replied honourably earning a booming laugh from Bertha.

"HAHA honour? Love, don't be so courteous, we are women of the Bog! We know no words like 'honour' only in battle do we understand these terms..." she explained, clarifying the ways of her people.

"Ahh but it's been awhile since your last visit…years in fact, you will become reacquainted with us and the village today…we have to, to fight the threat that we face together in the future" she continued.

"You've met my daughter Camicazi?" Bertha pointed her hand towards Camicazi however as Astrid smiled to say hello to an old Viking acquaintance, Camicazi seemed displeased with her arrival simply uttering a 'hi' and not as if she meant to it was as if she struggled with her deepest feelings to even open her mouth and give Astrid the waste of air that followed. Bertha was unaware of what was troubling Camicazi and it showed with her confused look. _'I thought these two got along?'_

Astrid broke the silence, "aannd you remember my friends" Astrid shrugged off Camicazi's ignorance simply putting it down to it being _'her time of the month'_ or something like that.

"They're hard to forget…its Snotbox, Ruff, Tuff, and Fishlegs of course" she replied, getting no-ones name right except Fishlegs, sure she pronounced the twins names perfectly but she directed it to the opposites. The gang had a feeling that she was being rude on purpose, but decided not to call her out on it right now.

 _'_ _WHAT REASON DOES SHE HAVE TO ACT LIKE THIS TOWARDS US?'_ Astrid thought…screamed in her head. _'Though Cami did actually smile a little when looking at Fish but the rest of the gang?'_

Bertha cut in wanting to break the ice that chilled over everyone at the moment, "we'll proceed to the great hall, follow us" Bertha commanded taking lead with Gobber, Camicazi waited until she was at the back with two beautiful Bog Burglar guards, and then they followed the group at the rear. The docks quickly lead into the village almost immediately. The village of Bog Island was compactly tucked into the tree covered hills. But this did not mean the village did not stand out from a distance. Approaching the island from the sea it would look like a hill with stone buildings and wooden rooftops sticking out as clear as daylight from the treetops. Walking into the village, the damage from their attack mere weeks ago could still be seen. Houses had been destroyed; large portions of trees that had not been burned down were scarred by fires. The Bog-Burglars had set up tree towers, platforms of wood with roofs and rails, that archers would keep lookout as well as hold a defence or offence for the village in times of attack. Some of these towers were fully intact, while others were not so fortunate…pieces of wood blown out of the trees by enemy attacks hung from the ropes that held the towers together. The group looked in horror, while Bertha and the other Bog women only carried looks of anger.

"The damage done ere'…it's like nothing I've ever seen, not since the dragon raids. But they ended years ago…" Gobber spoke, waiting for Bertha's response.

"Dragon or no dragon, an attack on the Bog Isles is an extreme declaration of war to my people, whoever did this will suffer. My people have not lost a battle for a very long time, for ages we stood proud…proud of whom we are as a solitary tribe of Viking women! This loss however…is an embarrassment on all accounts, to me and the Bog, please Gobber, I need your aid, now more than ever" Bertha pleaded, an unusual sight for the once mighty Big Boobied Bertha, but the group understood. Her home had been not long nearly wiped out; she probably lost warriors and friends. That would be enough to break anyone's character.

"We'll talk it over in the Great Hall Bertha" Gobber stated simply.

"What's there to talk about? My village, my Island, my people…we're in a state of decay Gobber…" Bertha replied a little frustrated at Gobber's comment, like they needed to see any more than this to answer the treaty's call.

"Ere' we still need to know the details of the attack to properly…" as Gobber and the group walked through the village. Viking women dashed through the shadows. Hushed whispers carried through the air. The movements and hushed whispers caught the Berkians attention every once in a while but was not enough to motivate them to check it out as they passed it off as 'kids playing in the shadows. On the other side of one of the townhouses however stood two female Vikings ushering a rather large mammal, into a dark shelter out the back.

"What are you doing? I thought you said you could get him in and under quietly!" one of the women said to the other.

"I was trying and then he saw a big boulder over there and all realms broke loose didn't they?!"

"What do you two expect when we're trying to hide dragons!" a blonde woman walked from the shadows revealing herself none other as Camicazi.

"Maam, we're sorry but you know what Gronckle can be like?" one of the women pleaded.

Cami sighed…"hmm yes I do, and you two should as well, report to the arena first thing in the morning for disciplinary training."

"Arghhhh"

"Uhaaa"

Both girls loathed the order but nodded yes in response either way, for they had great respect for their heir chieftess Camicazi.

"First lesson…if he wants something like that, give him it…it doesn't have to be that one, just something." Cami picked up a smaller rock by her side and teased the Gronckle in front of her before throwing it under the shelter and covering the gronckle up with a sheet; hiding the last of the dragons from the Berkians…for now.

"Thank you maam!" both girls shouted.

"Shh, you're welcome, don't forget, arena tomorrow morning!" Cami ordered the girls before returning to the shadows and regrouping with the Berkians and her mother. Luckily no one had noticed her absence. The group continued their walk to the great hall where a briefing would take place. They approached the great hall of the bog now with awe as they gazed upon the fine craftsmanship of the hall. It was the same size as Berks but no one could tell that unless they were inside because the hall pf the bog was built into the rockiest slopes of the hills. Wooden entrances and beams held the front of the building dug into the hill. The group passed through the entrance of the Bog-Burglars great hall, similar to Berk's or any other great halls of the archipelago it had enormous patterned pillars through the chamber, with dining tables, a great fire and a chieftain council table made of stone up the very end of the hall, undoubtedly where the meeting between the two tribes would now take place. Unlike most Viking tribes the bog-burglars were never very big on decorations but what they did have was impressive to say at the least. They hung banners with their tribe's emblem on it, two crossed swords dripping with blood…though as gruesome as it sounds rumour is that it's actually gold coins and not blood; would make sense considering what the Bog-Burglar tribe are famous for is…cunning thievery. All decorations were nearly mostly blue, mixing in well with the greens of the outside.

Chieftess Bertha took a seat at the head of the stone table with Camicazi standing off as a guard in the background. A couple of other middle-aged women now joined taking seats next to Bertha. The Berkians did not sit but stood at the other end closer to the doors they had walked through to get to the table.

"These are my councillors, Hemi and Brunhilda" Bertha gestured to here side at the women seated next to her.

"You may remember them from your last visit" she continued.

" Yes…uhm lovely to see you all again" Gobber spoke coughing after his first word trying to figure out a polite way to approach this meeting.

Astrid took a step forward however and as confident as usual she asked Bertha the first question on the whole of Berk's minds…"What do you want from us…chieftain"

Bertha and the rest of the room including Astrid's comrades were a little taken aback by the question, but returned to normal once Bertha calmed and replied with "for your tribe to answer our call for help, as per the treaty's requirement." There was a tinge of gravity in her voice but Astrid and Gobber could tell she was trying to smooth the plea for help. She remained as stoic as normal but at the same time the Berkian duo could tell she was practically begging for any help she could get for her tribe. And so they calmed themselves and were about to speak on Berk's behalf but not before Bertha continued,

"You've seen the destruction out there, had it not been for my warriors, this place would be no more."

Astrid and Gobber shared a look that could only be interpreted as 'we know'.

"Can you tell us about the attack?" Gobber asked.

"They came in waves…first attacking with dragons…and yes they had riders controlling them with chains." Bertha started not at all diminishing the fact she was being serious even after she told them of the dragons. The Berkians were a little shocked but the fact that her letter had already told them of this situation had made hearing it from her in person a little more bearable… _'but seriously, dragons?'_ Astrid couldn't help but wonder if this was the truth.

"Ahh…alas, you don't believe me do you? Well I'm telling the truth, see it for yourselves, see the destruction of my island! I'd show you the bodies of our dead if we had not already sent them off to the halls of VALHALLA!" Bertha was distraught; her voice trembled as tears formed in her eyes, and unusual sight for this chieftess. The rest of the women in the hall were the same, misty eyed and ashamed with their heads bowed in silence, ashamed they had lost this battle after winning almost all the others.

"We believe you bertha" the voice came from none other than Fishlegs who finally decided to speak. His friends looked at him with scepticism of course but he had not finished,

"The I don't much know about riders but the burn marks outside definitely correlate to the ones from all the dragon raids we've seen before. Class 10a magma depicts a heavy fireclass siege dragon…what I'm trying to say is, it's okay we will respect this treaty and help where necessary, please tell us more about the attack" he finished, the gang took a moment to process what he had said but agreed with it as well, he was right, they would support their sister tribe in this time like they knew they would do for them.

"Thank you boy…truly" Bertha said, nodding appreciation towards Fishlegs.

"The dragon riders bombarded our village with great balls of fire just as you said. Following that, soldiers raided our shores reaping destruction wherever they passed. We tried fighting them off and I'd be proud to say we succeeded had it not been for the losses…we endured" Bertha wept slightly and then continued,

"I fought off a man whom I believe to have led the attack, although he might not have been the one who orchestrated it."

Gobber stepped in for a moment "why do ye say tha?" he asked his old friend.

"To be honest I'm not sure, but he didne look so bright as to pull off something like that"

"And what did he look like?" Astrid asked.

"He was tall, dark not from the archipelago that's for sure…black curly hair, brown eyes I think, slim figure but could certainly fight…

Bertha was finishing her sentence when a thump was heard at the front entrance to the hall. Everybody stop and turned to look at the said door. The two female Bog-Burglars guarding the inside of the door peaked through for a second before one rushed out suddenly while the other just smiled at the clan giving a thumbs up to Bertha signalling that everything was fine.

"What was that? Astrid questioned.

"I'm sure it was nothing…" the chieftain responded.

"We should talk about our next move" Bertha continued changing the subject.

"How do you mean?" asked Astrid

"Our retaliation as two tribes, maybe we could even get more tribes of the treaty to join us, I'm sure the ugli…"

"Whoaa whoa whoa, hold on, I…we still have to return to Berk and give Stoic our report, we still don't know who these attackers are and what they want, they simply attacked, stole nothing and moved on, we don't even know where they went or where they're hold up!" Astrid butted in seeing that Bertha was getting a bit ahead of herself.

"I know but we need to act as soon as possible! They were heading beyond Helheim's gate, we had our best spies follow their trail after the attack."

"Helheim's gate? There's nothing out there anymore and the seas are practically un-traversable even if the fog has thinned out a little since the dragon raids stopped."

"We know that, I said beyond Hellheim's gate girl" Bertha replied.

"There's nothing out that way either! The sea is practically empty, we haven't mapped out that far…"

"Who's to say they are located out that way anyway? They did attack us from the opposite direction. I haven't heard from the Meat…." While Bertha continued Discussing plans, in the background Camicazi received a message from one of the girls guarding the door, the one who rushed outside.

"Are you sure?" Cami hushed so nobody else could hear them.

"Certainly boss, come see it for yourself" the girl replied.

Camicazi, straightened herself up from the pillar she was leaning on and walking past the meeting she uttered an 'excuse me for a moment' before leaving.

 _'_ _I wonder what she's up to…I'm sure it's nothing…probably.'_ Astrid thought before returning to the discussion.

Camicazi and the girl left the great hall and climbed down some of the steps towards a rock where a few more Bog-Burglar guards were standing.

"Make way" the girl said on Camicazi's behalf. Cami, walked through the group before she stopped in front of a quaint little terrible terror.

"Heyyy little fella, what are you up to?" she said leaning down to the chirpy little dragon. She turned towards her comrades and hissed "I thought you knew the plan? No dragons in sight while the Berkians are visiting!"

"We know maam…but its claw…look!" one of the girls pointed to a piece of paper tied around the dragons claw.

 _'_ _Terror mail? But that's not possi…It can't be!'_ Camicazi was shaking from her thoughts she asked the dragons permission to get to the paper and it cooed gently in reply. Cami unwrapped the paper.

"Take the dragon to my hut" Cami ordered one of the girls who gently carried him away in a lovingly manner.

Cami opened the letter, it was only a paragraph long but she immediately recognised the hastily drawn writing.

 _'_ _Hey Cami,_

 _I need some help, I'm injured and have no one else to turn to…I have a tribe with me, they need help as well. I know the Bog is the only safe place but failing that I need you to meet with me so I can get these people to safety. I know it's a lot to ask but come as soon as you read this…to where we shared our first kiss…'_

 _U_

Camicazi scrunched up the letter and threw it on one of the fire beams leading up the stairs to the great hall as light. She turned to the girls still there awaiting Cami's orders.

"Ready me a boat, tell my mother I won't be long just a few days, make sure the Berkians do not uncover our secret, it's the last thing my mother needs. You two pack me and yourselves a bag of supplies, as well as a case of medical aids and additional food and water to feed at least twenty…don't ask" she ordered before the girls could retaliate, she sent them off and headed for the docks walking down the sunlit cobblestone paths, skirt and hair billowing in the wind.

 _'_ _What have you gotten yourself into this time you idiot…'_

 ** _Ullr and the Gætir…_**

Villagers sat with their families, covered in blankets with only hushed whispers and quiet voices holding conversations to hide their presence on the rocky seas. The timber of the ships creaked with the waves. The chief and Kain stood together at the helm of the vessel, watching in silence…

"How could this have happened?" Hákon rasped.

"I don't know, but without those two…things could have been a lot worse.

"What happened out on that hill Kain? I'd like a report please" the chief asked his most trusted advisor, who simply looked at Ullr and Toothless and closed his eyes for a moment before turning to the chief.

"I heard that he fled before battle…is that true?" The chief questioned.

"It's true, but assuming he did it to go get the dragon, I don't know where he could have disappeared to for an hour or less that he comes back with a full grown…what is it they call him? Night Fury?" Kain answered looking at the chief before turning back to look at Ullr, who was laying against his sleeping dragon at the front of the chiefs boat. He was being attended to by Ariel. _'Those two seem close…hmph good'_ Kain smiled.

"Yeah…" the chief mumbled, he looked to be searching his thoughts.

"Have you ever heard of the species?" Kain asked his commander.

"I have, but only in legend, never thought I'd see one and live to tell the tale…'The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself' they called them" Hákon gazed upon the sleeping beast. "Now look what those tales had to say, he's big but a gentle creature…never thought I'd say that about a dragon." The chief remarked.

"You might say that now looking at him, but if you had seen him out there in the fight…it's no ordinary dragon chief, that's my report; those two showing up, turned the tide of war, the enemy fled when they unleashed chaos." Kain was careful to not let prying ears overhear them but still spoke stern to his chief who only replied with 'I see'.

Ullr sat quietly against Toothless' sleeping form; he was struggling not to doze off himself even though he had already slept as soon as the fleet set sail. Ariel had come to see him a few minutes ago, she was tending to the other villagers wounds and now it was his turn.

"Sorry to keep you waiting…how are you feeling?" Ariel asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine, thanks, how are your people?" he replied his head lay back against Toothless… _'I'm not fine…I'm fucked, that took a lot out of me'._

"They're good now, just think they are a bit shaken up, they didn't need all of this to happen again. And you're not fine either, you look exhausted you have blood all over you and you're dirtier than a great hall after snoggletog" she exclaimed.

"Fair enough" Ullr couldn't argue with that.

"There's a few cuts above your brow, let me tend to those first…they look deep." Ariel pulled out some medical gauzes and sowing supplies and started tending to Ullr's wounds.

"Where did you learn to be a healer?" Ullr asked curious at how she knew so much about the skill.

"My mother was a healer; she died when our village was last attacked, on a different island then but much similar to this. Fortunately she had left books in our possession, books she had wrote to teach me someday, and so I taught myself. Growing up Kain was only a guard but he was quickly moving himself up in the ranks however he was a bit of a careless fighter which made him a bit of a practice dummy for me. Thanks to him and a few others I easily mastered the art in no time, I'm not even close to a proper healer like the ones over there, but I know enough to get me by" Ariel explained pointing over to the healers attending to the civilians.

"Hmm fascinating, you've done well to be able to teach yourself though you are a bit rough! Ow!" Ullr remarked as Ariel pulled the thread tight through one of his deeper cuts.

"Sorry haha" Ariel chuckled.

"Its fine…and what about you, how are you coping with all this? He asked.

"…to be honest, not well I mean all we had built is gone. When we thought we could finally move on from the past something else rises and kicks us in the gut you know…" she sighed.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry…" he replied sincerely.

"Thanks…okay let me just wash the dirt off of your face." Ariel reached into a bucket of water she had brought over with her and squeezed out a rag before wiping the blood and grit off of his face.

"Thanks for that, we done now?" he asked after she had finished.

"Almost, there's some cuts on your stomach and shoulders, I can see them through the rips of your tunic, take it off"

"I…is that really necessary?" He asked a little confronted by her request.

"Yep, now come on off with it" she ordered.

"Fine" Ullr sat up from Toothless, and removed his tunic slowly before lying back against his dragon's warm body.

Ariel was right, Ullr had received some decent amount of gashes during the battle, even with his power he knew it was practically impossible to take down that many soldiers without receiving a blow somewhere along the line.

 _'_ _I can't use the power to heal myself like the night of the fall either…I'm too drained, besides what would these guys think? I hope Kain's keeping it a secret as well, the less that know the better…don't need them thinking I'm some kind of God…well I am but still…'_

 _"_ _YOU MAY AS WELL BE SCREAMING IN YOUR HEAD! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME REST HERE YOU KNOW!"_ Toothless huffed and whacked Ullr with his tail narrowly avoiding Ariel who, if not for thinking so deeply Ullr would have caught staring at his bare torso.

"Ahh what'd he do that for?" Ariel asked leaning over from the attack still.

"It's alright, he just does it sometimes" Ullr replied looking at the dragon who was already fast asleep again.

"Seems dangerous…"

"It almost always is" he replied.

Ariel's gaze wondered over Ullr's scars, _'these are huge! I've never seen anything like it, not just the scars either…'_ Ariel thought her eyes wondering over the rippled muscles on his abdomen.

"Are you alright, I thought you said you were going to fix the cuts not stare at them…" Ullr confronted the girl who looked like she was almost drooling.

"AH sorry ye..yeah I'll just…leme just, one second!" Ariel blushed mumbling her apologies and hastily grabbing her medical supplies needed for the wounds on his body. She started at the one on the face of his left shoulder. While she was tending to the wound her eyes began to trail again to the three large scars across his chest, still blushing she gulped and asked, "where d..did you get these?" and pointed towards the large marks.

"Was it a dragon that did that to you?" this time pointing to the others across the rest of his body.

Ullr a little taken aback by the question even though knowing it would come up if he removed his tunic answered her absently "uhh it might have been a dragon like creature so yeah I guess you could say that…each one of them has a long story behind it so maybe another time I'll tell you about it" he replied not even recognising the fact that he said there will be 'another time'.

 _'_ _Another time…as in I'll see him tunic-less again? Oh my gods he soo freaking ho…'_

"Wait a second!" Ullr interrupted her thoughts, her wild blush going unnoticed as she held her head in one of her hands. Toothless was up slightly now as well, his ears poking up and… _'rattling?'_

 _'_ _You hear it too bud?'_ Ullr started conversing with his companion privately.

 _"_ _Yeah I can hear it…was wondering where it ended up, thought Odin would have kept it or something…"_ Toothless replied, both of them now staring out into the calm oceanic distance. Both of them laid eyes on a thin vale of fog starboard, it slowly peaked into the distance and revealed itself to look like an enormous wall of fog, it wasn't moving and stood still as a tree.

 _'_ _It…it can't be'_

 _"_ _I didn't think we were anywhere this close to the archipelago we know"_

Ullr quickly put on his tunic and stood up, leaving Ariel there confused.

"B..but I'm not done yet wait!" she shifted packing her supplies up and followed Ullr as he ran towards the helm of the vessel, he ran straight underneath the upper deck and into the captains quarters, which also happened to be the chiefs. Hákon and Kain saw this and jogged down the staircase wondering what the commotion was about, the villagers also were a little riled up however were told to stay seated by Kain and Ariel.

The group burst in behind Ullr, with Hákon looking at the hastily moving blur "what is the meaning of this, what's wrong?" Hákon asked.

"You're stirring the villagers boy" Kain stated, but it flew by Ullr who merely turned to look at his new found sort of friends and reply with "MAPS! I NEED MAPS" he shouted frantically.

"Fine, fine, settle down, over here boy" Hákon went over to his desk and opened a draw containing tied parchments. Kain cleared the desk and Hákon laid out the well documented maps, any other time Ullr would have complimented on how well traversed these were however he was in no state of mind and asked "show me…show me where we are!"

Hákon pointed to the map at their location, he'd been keeping track since they'd retreated from Frith, Ullr knew the area well, he'd known the area since he was a boy because where they were now was just days sail from where he was born, from where he'd grown up and from where he had fled from a life that did not accept him…they were at Helheim's Gate, just a few days sail from Berk.

"Helheim's Gate…" Ullr whispered. This caught the attention of the others, as a name such as that would.

Ariel took a gulp at hearing the name, "Helheim's Gate?"

"It's an…it's an abandoned dragon stronghold, one of few in the realm" he explained.

"I didn't know such a thing existed… and you know the area?" Hákon asked.

"Yeah I know it…" Ullr said, remembering the battle that took place here not long after he had left Berk.

Ullr continued, "Chief, the island through that fog is the perfect place to stop and rest, we can set up camp and gather our resources safely, and we can also plan our next move."

"Are you kidding?! That fog is almost a death-trap for boats, I can see the rocky pillars through the start of the fog, but once we're in there things only get harder, I need a safe distance for the ships to be able to navigate it, it's just not possible"

"It is…we use my dragon Toothless, he can sense where we need to go, please trust me, let me take the helm" Ullr pleaded.

"Sir, if I may, if what he's saying is true than it's our best bet for now." Kain stepped in on Ullr's behalf, earning a nod from the dragon rider.

"Arghh, fine but we crash boy and I swear by the gods I'll end you" Hákon warned half-jokingly.

"Hehe, understood chief" he replied with a stupid grin.

"Kain, here's what I want you to do…go tell the other boat captains to follow us in a straight line formation" Ullr asked.

"Yep, I see where you're getting at, I just hope you're right about this" Kain replied rushing out of the cabin and onto the deck to shout the orders to the other captains awaiting next to the chief's vessel.

 _'_ _So do I'_ Ullr thought.

Ullr walked out to the front of the boat to join with Toothless, "Alright bud here's what I need you to do" Ullr continued explaining the plan to his dragon, Ariel watched the pair, she had seen the way they reacted while she was taking care of him, something else was up here, although it didn't matter if it gave the village a place to rest and recover for a while. _'And the way they look at each other…almost as if they were talking but weren't?'_ she thought.

She walked up to Ullr about to confront him when he hunched over a little grasping his head, Toothless seemed stunned a little as well.

"Are you guys okay?!" she asked worryingly.

" Yeah we're fine, just exhausted from battle."

 _"_ _Liar…"_ Toothless remarked.

"Uh nope, something else is up isn't it? You can't hide it from me…" Ariel stated, Ullr just looked up at her and back to Toothless who hunched his shoulders in response.

"We'll see when we get there Ariel and then I'll explain everything to you, I promise." Ullr told her, trying to reassure her, he couldn't have her exposing his intentions to the rest of the village, they barely know him and he needed to ease them into this side of him slowly if at all.

Ullr rushed to the helm and took hold of the wheel, Toothless navigated at the bow where Ullr could see him, the crew as in Kain Chief Hákon and Ariel took their places keeping the villagers calm and explaining what they were doing, they were sceptical of a dragon navigating at first, but came around eventually. The fleet entered the fog, one ship behind another, Toothless' roared sending a sonic wave through the fog every twenty seconds or so and moved his head in direction as the fleet travelled slowly. To the rest of the village it just looked like a dragon gone insane and shouting into thin air but Ullr knew better.

"How's he doing that?" Ariel asked picking up on what the black dragon was doing.

"It's one of his species abilities, they create a sonic wave that echo's through distances, he listens to it as it travels and when the sound blinks out in one place but continues in another that's how he tells if there's an object in the way." Ullr explained not taking his eye off Toothless.

"So when the echo drops he can tell where the object is and when it keeps going in another place, he knows that is the safe way to go?" she repeated trying to get her head around it.

"Yeah... basically, there's no easy way to explain it but that's pretty much the idea" Ullr answered.

"Amazing, he can really do that, I didn't know dragons were capable of such things…" she said staring at the Night Fury.

"All dragons are capable of amazing things Ariel, however Toothless is a special one that's for sure…he's my boy and my best friend." Ullr stated.

"Wow…what a bond to have" Ariel said.

"Maybe one day we'll find you a dragon" Ullr replied noticing Ariel was a little absent.

"Oh n..n..n..no no way I wouldn't be able to ride a dragon" she said, a little hesitant.

"Don't be silly, there's nothing to it, we'll do that one day, you have my word" he said.

Before she could reply the boat suddenly stopped, and everyone jolted forward from the impact slightly. "We've run aground!" one of the crew shouted looking overboard.

"What happened? Have we hit a column, or a reef?" Hákon peered out of his quarters.

"No…we're here" Ullr spoke as the other boats come up alongside him and beached as well.

"Throw the anchors! Everybody off the boats!" Kain began shouting orders to get everyone moving. Ullr rushed to the bow with Ariel, "Come on boy" he said climbing atop Toothless.

Ariel watched and was about to turn around to climb off of the boat when she felt a hand grip her arm, she turned to see Ullr looking at her with excitement…

"Don't want to get your feet wet then come with me" he grinned.

"Wha oh NO NO NOOO" Ariel yelled as he pulled her up onto Toothless' back.

"Ullr don't you dar…" it was too late however as he tugged at toothless' neck sending the three up into the air.

Ariel screamed at the start gripping onto Ullr for dear life; however she stopped when Toothless suddenly landed on the sandy shoreline in front of the fleet.

"Sorry, Toothless is out of strength…but we'll go for a proper flight later" Ullr smiled, knowing he'd given her a taste she can't resist, she'll be begging him for a dragon once she settles down from that little experience.

They hopped of the dragon who may as well have collapsed on the sand, and they started walking up the beachy slopes the waves had cut out of the shoreline.

"Ugh it stinks…what is that, seaweed?" Ariel exclaimed, blocking her nose in retaliation of the horrifying smell.

"Nahh, seaweed doesn't smell like this" Kain said walking up beside Ullr and Ariel, he was joined soon after by Hákon and the villagers who were all wondering the same thing, where is that smell coming from?

The witnessed the fog clear slowly under the midnight moonlit sky, as it did the source of the smell had been discovered.

"OH MY GODS" Kain, Ariel, and Hákon along with most of the village had the same reaction, when their eyes lay upon the gigantic dragon carcass before them. It was the size of a small mountain, and laid dead upon the beach, flesh had mostly been stripped away but some still remained at the bottom, its bone structure was almost entirely revealed poking out of the dead flesh still clinging onto it…just.

"Strange I thought it would have decomposed by now…" Ullr trailed off continuing his march along the beach, barely acknowledging its existence.

"Wait a minute, you knew this thing was here?!" Ariel yelled at Ullr for not mentioning the enormous dead beast before them.

Ullr turned around and looked at them looking back at him and said "w..well I had a hunch… honestly I thought it would be gone by now. It's been like ten years since it was killed."

Ariel was about to ask about it, but Ullr cut in "come on no time for chit chat, we need to move away from it, go around the other side of the island and set up base, the smell shouldn't be there and if it is, it won't be as strong as here…oh and if someone sees a terrible terror…you know, one of those smaller cheeky dragons, let me know." Ullr led the path for the village with Toothless walking slowly beside him. They anchored the boats and everyone carried supplies such as food, water and camping gear with them. They dragged what they could on sleds that hauled through the sand.

 _'_ _Damn it, he's being his usual annoying evasive self, was he here when this thing was killed? How does he know about, and about this place? Argh this is soo frustrating, who is he…who is he really?'_ Ariel grew angrier and more frustrated by the minute and it was starting to show, villagers kept at least a six metre distance from her at all times during the small journey.

The villagers followed the dragon and his rider, Kain, Ariel and Hákon followed at the front, and watched the two, making their way quickly along the island's shores.

"What's the rush?" Kain asked from behind.

"No rush, just really want to get some sleep" Ullr lied, trying to block out the irrefutable low base tone in his head throbbing every few seconds or so, Toothless felt it as well, a call to them.

 _"_ _I always hated that thing…ever since you created it, why'd you have to make it so loud?"_ Toothless huffed at his rider as they neared what they were searching for.

 _'_ _I couldn't really control that part of its forging bud…I almost destroyed half of Nidavellir during its creation.'_

 _"_ _I know, I was there, stupid stick…"_

 _'_ _Shush bud, we're almost there.'_ Ullr hushed his dragon.

The duo ahead of the group walked up a rocky slope along the beach that was a part of the half destroyed mountain next to them. On the other side the slope descended down into another vast distance of beach, however in the middle an object sticking out of the ground, could be seen. The throbbing in Ullr's and Toothless' head stopped and all was silent for a moment. That was until wind blew outwards like an explosion from the object which stood still stuck in the ground. The gust raged past Ullr and Toothless, the rest of the village hadn't seen what it had come from all they could see was a mass amount of wind rage past Ullr and Toothless.

"HAHA! There it is!" Ullr exclaimed and rushed down the hill with Toothless and Ariel hot on his trail. They approached the weapon… Ariel now seeing it for the first time, one of the most beautifully crafted things she'd laid eyes upon.

It was a black glaive embedded into the ground, it's double edged blade just peering out of the sand, and the hilt had gold decals up around it. It was shiny and undamaged, surprising considering it must have been out here for a while.

"What is this? Another surprise?" Hákon asked as he, Kain and the rest of the village caught up with them.

"No…this is mine, I made it a long time ago, and recently thought it was lost to me…but here she is!" Ullr smiled, relieved to see his personal weapon so close, within hands reach…however, as Ullr did go to grab it he stopped… He felt a subtle pulse from the glaive, only he could feel it's connection, he looked at the ground below him and swept away some sand below him with his foot revealing black marks in the sand…the marks of Asgard, a burn sigil similar to the one that burned the ground on Frith the night he was cast out.

 _'_ _Damn it! He's good, old fool…'_

 _"_ _What is it?"_ Toothless asked.

 _'_ _He's placed a curse on it, damaging to me, but deadly to a mortal… don't touch it!'_

"No-body touch this, do you understand me!" Ullr turned facing Ariel and her people, they'd never seen him like this in the short time they'd known him, which is why they were going to do what he asked, this face he wore now showed pure seriousness.

"W..why?" Ariel asked.

"Just don't, please!" he replied.

"Gee, fine! We get it, man likes his stick" she retaliated. Her-self and the village were confused but didn't question him. He had gotten them to safety at least.

"We'll set up camp here, get some rest everyone! It's going to be a long night. Kai, organise night shifts with your men, keep guard along the shoreline, and our flanks." Hákon ordered his people.

"Chief…I require a tent, I want to put it up around the weapon…I know it's an odd request but…" Ullr pleaded with Hákon who simply looked at him.

"I'm sorry Ullr but I'm not sure we have many to spare…"

"H…he can have mine!" Ariel blurted out, blushing slightly.

"Ariel! I'm not sure that's a…"

"It's okay father…to keep an eye on him" Ariel leaned in and whispered the last part to the chief. He thought for a moment, looking between the pair, Ullr had turned around as if it was no big deal, which reassured Hákon in a way.

"Ugh fine…" Hákon leaned in slightly looking sternly at his daughter, "but no funny business!" he commanded.

"DAADD!" she punched him in the shoulder before marching off to get her equipment. He simply chuckled helping his people set up base.

An hour passed before everyone was settled in, Ariel and Ullr had pitched their now shared accommodation around his glaive like he requested, Ariel still not fully understanding why. During this time, villagers had come to Ullr stating that they had found terrible terrors like he'd requested. He went and retrieved them alone and brought them back to the tent asking for parchment and ink of some sort. These had been given to him as well.

Privately he wrote on three of the parchments and much to Ariel's curiosity attached them to the dragon's claws with a bit of string. She hadn't seen the entire thing as she was busy setting up the rest of the tent, but he did something along the lines of placing his head against each of the little dragons and mumbled some words, before releasing them to fly in separate directions. As she watched him do this, he fell to one knee.

"ULLR!" Ariel rushed to his aid helping him into the tent, she'd placed a blanket on the ground for a head rest and made him as comfortable as possible before taking a seat on the ground next to him. Toothless had set himself down outside the tent, his head peaking in underneath one of its walls. _'Guess he wants to sleep with him in sight?'_

"Are you okay? What happened?" she asked him as he opened his eyes.

"I've used too much energy…I was struggling to even stand, that's why I rushed to get here and set up a base" he gasped weakly.

 _'_ _Energy… does he mean stamina?'_

"Oh Ullr…rest now okay, we're all safe" she smiled.

"No…day's not over yet, I sense you still have questions...now's the time" he told her, knowing that he'd have to face her eventually.

"No it can wait…" before she could finish Ullr furrowed his brow as in 'no really just go ahead'.

Ariel sighed thinking for a moment, she'd admit she did have a lot of questions, and it did seem like there wasn't going to be another chance to ask them when it came to him.

"Ahh I suppose…you and him, how did your story begin?" she asked nodding her head towards a sleepy dragon head peering from underneath the tent. Ullr sat up slowly on one elbow, Ariel ready to assist if he needed.

"Ten years ago…Ha I shot him down, he couldn't fly by himself at that time…my intentions were to kill him but when he looked at me for the first time…he was just as scared as I was. And so I cut him loose. I became fascinated watching him when he was trapped in a cove, I made a device that could allow him to fly but only with me on his back…we soon realised that we couldn't last without one another and became good friends…" he explained, Ariel listening with awe in her eyes, she was already hooked on their story.

"Wow, what a start to a friendship…wait, you shot him down?" she said realising what he said before.

"Mmm, we were at war with the dragons at the time, all because of that dead beast on the other side of this island" he replied.

"We?" she asked.

"Yeah…the archipelago here, I have friends, I've sent for their help…they should be here in the coming days and we can work out what we're doing then."

 _'_ _He sent for help…what friends?'_ she was a little annoyed that he didn't confide in her about it first but decided to brush it off considering that her people did need some assistance…

"And what was that thing doing that made the dragons and Vikings fight each other?" she continued.

He looked at her and thought for a moment…"Like Toothless, some of the rarer dragons you see have…special abilities. That thing decaying on the beach over there…it's one of a few very rare dragon species called Bewilderbeasts, she assumed the position of a corrupted Queen making the dragons in the area do her bidding. She used a mind control ability that works on dragons. She made them harvest animals from Viking settlements all to feed her." Ullr explained trying to make Ariel understand to the best of his ability.

"Ullr…it sounds horrible…"

"It was, but it was killed obviously and the dragons under its control fled to locations all across the area. And the dragon raids stopped for the first time in three hundred years"

"That long really?!" she was shocked to hear that's how long the tribes in the area had been at war with these remarkable beings, sure she knew that her tribe had been victim to dragon raids but not over the course of three hundred years!

"Mmm but all is well now I think…It's been awhile since I was last in the area…" he stated drifting off slightly.

Ariel wanted to ask more but could tell he was exhausted and that asking him about his life since meeting Toothless would take a little bit too long. But on the other hand it did sound like they were going to be here a few days…maybe then she could get her chance. But not now, he was practically already asleep…she sat with him awhile, holding his hand while he slept peacefully. Time passed slowly as she sat there with him thinking about all the questions she had to ask, like what was that thing on Frith that he was unlocking? He was such an annoying mystery and she felt more intrigued by the second. And his staff…it's like nothing she'd ever seen, she knew he said not to touch it and she wouldn't dare…but what's so dangerous about it?

She sighed however, not caring about it for now, Ariel felt pretty exhausted also. She went to move across from Ullr where she had set up her bed and laid down falling asleep facing the sleeping puzzle.

When morning came, the pair had practically slept through to mid-day. Ariel woke up not seeing Ullr in his sleeping spot at first, but when she searched the room frantically for him she found him to be sitting facing his Glaive with his arms crossed. He was touching the glaive, tracing its golden edges… _'I though he said no one could touch it?'_

He hadn't noticed her watching him or even the fact that she was awake, and continued tracing its golden patterns. He was mumbling but could just make out what he was saying.

"Whosoever holds this Glaive if they be worthy shall possess the power of Ullr…Old fool, who does he think he is? My bloody Glaive and he thinks he can just…" before he finished his rant through gritted teeth Toothless cooed a little, making him turn around in response uttering a 'what' before Toothless nodded towards Ariel's awake form.

"Oh..oh Ariel, morning…hwo did you sleep?" he stuttered.

"Like a baby…I thought you said no one could touch it?" she replied, wiping her eyes forgetting most of what he had been mumbling about before-hand.

"Oh…well no one but me can touch it, it's holding it that's the problem" he said.

"Why, is it heavy?"

"Extremely…can't even make it budge"'

"Wow, must really be wedged in the ground…do you need help?" she asked.

"No!...aha no no, you just stand there and keep looking perfect, let me take care of this" he commented turning back to face the staff.

 _'_ _Perfect? Did he just call me perfect?'_ Ariel blushed wondering if he was joking because she knew she was not a morning person, she must look like a wreck right now…

"An..anyway I'm going to go wash up, I'll see you later." Ariel left the tent still blushing slightly.

"See ya later…" Ullr waved her off still staring at the staff. _'Perfect…did I just call her perfect? I mean she is but still…'_ Ullr had a wild blush and he knew it, was partly the reason he never turned around to wave her off. Anyway, he had to focus on getting the Glaive out of the ground. He was thinking when all of a sudden he heard a large amount of screams come from outside. Ullr went to investigate through the front of the tent opening, looking at the front of the beach where the village had settled. A group of men with a chained gronckle had arrived and snuck up on the village. Ullr feared the worst for Kain's men who were guarding the perimeter; there must have been a dozen of them at least!

 _'_ _Dragon hunters!'_ Ullr recognised the men.

 _"_ _I thought we took care of them years ago…?"_ Toothless growled.

 _'_ _So did I, keep quiet bud, we can't let this go bad, looks like they've taken someone hosta….Ariel!'_ Ullr glanced at the head of the group, the leader by the looks of it, and he had Ariel by the neck with a sword at her throat.

"LISTEN UP! WE WANT ALL OF YOUR SUPPLIES…ALL YOUR GOLD, ALL YOUR FOOD AND ALL OF YOUR WEAPONS AND ARMOUR. AND NO FUNNY BUSINESS, IF I SEE ONE FOOL ATTEMPT AT BEING A HERO, THE GIRL GETS IT!" The commander shouted.

Hákon and Kain were standing at the front before the group; Hákon pleaded for his daughter's safety the best he could however time was short. Ullr knew the dragon hunters, and he knew they were merciless. This was a rogue faction, split off from the group Ullr and Toothless destroyed many years ago…scavengers. _'Must have come here looking for dragons…but found us instead, we've got one advantage they're idiots'_

 _"_ _Hiccup…we're both still low on power…how do you plan to deal with them?"_

 _'_ _I need Nightbreaker…she holds the rest of my reserve power on her own'_ Ullr replied referencing his Glaive.

 _'_ _Bud I need you to create a distraction, give me a few minutes and try not to get caught or provoke them…be a cute Night Fury, not a deadly one please.'_ Ullr ordered Toothless who sauntered off mumbling something along the lines of _'I'll give you a cute night fury'_.

Ullr ran to Nightbreaker reaching out to grab it. When his hand gripped it, the hilt responded with a gentle hum, Ullr could hear whispers of the curse Odin placed on the infamous weapon.

 ** _"_** ** _Whosoever holds this weapon if they be worthy, shall possess the power of…"_**

"Shut up! It's my Glaive! MINE! I forged it in the fires of Nidavellir, I wielded it during the Asgardian assault on Helheim! She is mine! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" Ullr cut in yelling, remembering all the times he had used this weapon, the times he killed and maimed, the good and the bad, it had always been with him, much like Toothless.

The cries could be heard from outside, the dragon hunters and the gætir turned looking at Ariel's tent, she had also looked up, her hair being tugged at by the hunter. They could see nothing but the tent billowing with wind like it was coming from the inside. Blue and gold light could be seen erupting from the tent and then…nothing. It suddenly stopped. The leader was about to order his men to investigate but stopped himself when he heard a clank to his left, behind a set of tents.

"C…Check that out!" he uttered shaking a little. Three of his men slowly approached the set of tents and stopped when they fell over creating an upwind of dust. When it cleared, an innocent looking toothless huddled into a ball to make himself look a little smaller could be seen, he had a face that read _'it wasn't me…'_ Ariel could have sworn he was trying to make himself look as unintimidating as possible. _'But where's Ullr? What's he planning? Is Toothless a distraction?'_ Ariel thought also briefly wondering why the man had always left her with more questions than answers.

The leader holding Ariel watched intently. "Is…is that a Night Fury!"

"Can't be I thought they were extinct…" one of his men replied.

"No..no there was that one remember!"

The men all began to shake and the leader was about to order them to capture the black dragon however he heard weapons behind him fall to the ground alongside loud thuds…when he turned around he yelled…quivering… his men were dead, all eight of them.

"AHHH ARGH, what happened, who did this!" he turned to the village still holding Ariel.

"I WARNED YOU!" he moved his sword back up to Ariel's throat, but before he could do anything, the girl was gone and he felt himself being pulled forward like she was ripped out of his hands.

Off to the side, Ullr put Ariel down in front of the rest of the villagers away from the hunter leader. In the other hand he was holding a Glaive, black as night with gold decals shining as bright as day.

"You're safe now…you always will be I promise you" Ullr said, laying her down on the ground with one arm, when she looked up at him, his face read pure anger, but at the same time comfort.

"Ullr…you…your eyes!" Ariel let out a heavy breath as his dark face gave way to the familiar powerful glowing blue, but it was flickering, like a dying flame. He hadn't let the rest of the village see but Ariel could… _'I trust you Ariel'_ he closed his eyes, the blue tone returning within him, making his pupils seem normal again, and he rested his forehead against hers…

He stood, turning towards the dragon hunter. And with a voice not quite of his own, almost like there were two voices in one he said to the man "you will suffer".

"It…it's you, isn't it? The one from those years ago" the hunter stumbled backwards over one of his guards and in one step Ullr was at his feet faster than lightning, leaving Ariel and the village shocked about how he could move that fast. The hunter got up and ran towards the sea trying to run for it. Ullr slowly walked after him. The other three guards watching the commotion were suddenly over shadowed by a rising shadow behind them. Suddenly Toothless didn't seem so small and cute. Ullr slowly approached the leader ignoring the plasma blast in the background. The leader fell over waves, his weapon lost upon the shore. Ullr had enough and rushed at him, again in another step he was at his feet and Nightbreaker pierced through the man's stomach Ullr brought the man up in the air, impaled on the end of his Glaive and looked him in the eye.

"I…argh…I knew…it was you…" the man fell limb.

Ullr brought him over his head and slammed him into the ground. The impact sent a small circle of the water around him outwards and for a moment, everything was silent, no waves crashing upon the shore, no whispers of watching villagers, nothing but silence before the water returned to crash upon dragon islands shores, washing the man off of Ullr's Glaive and out to sea.

Ullr walked back into the shore no villagers moved, no one said a word before Ariel's cry could be heard. "Ullr!" she rushed to him yet again as he fell to knee, time after time trying to walk back. She got to him and they shared a look for a moment before she took his arm over her neck, and helped him back to her tent. The village gave way making a path for him.

"K..kain, what is he? How did he do that?" Hákon stuttered, wondering what they were all thinking… what is Ullr?

"Does it matter, he's saved us yet again chief, I know it seems dangerous and untrustworthy but to be honest, I don't care who or what he is, I'm just glad he's on our side" Kain said as he wondered towards Ariel's tent to help them, he asked for two healers to follow.

Hákon, stood for a moment considering what Kain had said. He smiled, _'Of course, Kain is right, it doesn't matter, he'll have to come clean one day but we've got enough on our hands.'_ He turned to the village.

"Back to work!" the villagers scrambled , they were wanting answers as much as he was but wouldn't dare question their chief.

"You men, gather all the troops and scour the island, there could be more of them, and check the perimeter guards, those attackers had to get through somehow!" Hákon ordered.

Toothless knew his master just needed some rest and didn't bother to check up on them for now there was another problem, he walked up to Hákon slowly.

"…and get rid of those bodies, we don't need the children seeing them" Hákon watched as the Night Fury approached him.

"Ahh Toothless, thank you for taking care of those three" he gestured towards the men, that had been victim to a plasma blast.

Toothless nodded in return but then lifted his head towards something else. The gronckle the men had chained to get here. It was quivering at all the Vikings rushing about and seemed scared. It had cuts from the chains and needed to be attended to. Hákon knew what he needed to do…

In the tent, Ariel and Kain watched as the healers tended to him laid out upon the ground.

"Kain…what is he?" she muttered.

"Don't ask lass, you'll only leave yourself with more answers, all I know is what I've seen him do, and he seems to want to help us, damn he's defended us plenty now." He replied.

"But…he's not a normal Viking is he…" she asked already knowing he wasn't but she needed to hear it from Kain.

"No lass, he's not a Viking at all…he's a dragon rider."

Those were the words she needed to hear, she didn't want Ullr to be normal, she liked what he could do as a dragon rider. Boy was he going have to answer her for real when he woke up.

One of the healers stood and turned to the pair. "He's a little hot, but we think all he needs is rest" she said as they finished up and exited the tent.

"There you go lass, he's going to be fine, just need to leave him alone." Kain said also about to exit the tent.

"No…I'm going to stay with him, make sure he's alright."

"You care about him ey lass?" Kain replied looking between the two. She didn't reply and she didn't have to, the way she looked at him said it all.

"Hmph, good" Kain smiled, leaving to sort out the mess outside.

Hours passed before Ullr opened his eyes, he barely remembered what happened. All he knew was that his chest felt heavy. He looked down and found an ashen blonde mess lying on him asleep. He smiled blushing briefly before he started to look for Nightbreaker. It sat against the corner of the tent, Ullr reached out his hand for it willing it to meet his palm. It lifted off the ground and returned to him quickly. Ullr took a breath, feeling more complete and awake, "that's better" he sighed holding the weapon tight by his side.

"What are you?" Ariel spoke, her head lifted from his chest looking into his eyes.

"What are you really?" she asked again.

"Do you really want to know?" he replied.

"Yes…"

"Don't worry I'm not some monster, I am human somewhat." He stated making sure she eased into the answer he was about to give her.

"Somewhat?"

"Ariel…I was born on Midguard…actually not far from here, but the last ten years have been an experience that's for sure…I used to be a Viking and I am again now mostly, but I used to be…that is to say I mostly, partly am a…god" he mumbled.

Ariel sat still for a moment trying to process what he had said; she just stared blankly at him. "Ariel…ARIEL? Oh my…I've broken you haven't I?" he said worried she had no expression, just eyes wide open and mouth agape… he was about to start shaking her but he was attacked by the girl, she wrapped her arms around his neck…before looking into his eyes,

"I don't care…I don't care what you are, I care if you're not with me, by my side that's where you've been since we met and I've never felt more safe then I have then when I'm with you." She admitted, her heart was beating rapidly as the two leaned in.

 _'_ _Are we…are we going to ki…'_ she thought before she was interrupted by a throaty cough at the tent entrance.

"…I hope I'm not interrupting…"

 _'_ _OH FOR FUCK SAKE KAIN! COULDN'T YOU WAIT FOR LIKE TWO MINTUES!'_ Ariel bowed her head, to hide the fact her face was probably scrunched up because of the screaming in her head. Ullr just smiled and looked away for a moment rubbing the back of his hairline trying to pretend like nothing happened.

"Ullr…there's another boat, approaching the shoreline…" Kain told the dragon rider.

"What? Is it more of them?" Ariel asked.

The three walked out of the tent past the rest of the villagers who were either staring at the boat or staring at Ullr.

Ullr held himself up with Ariel's help…he put his hand to his brow trying to block out the sun to see the boat better, he recognised the banner almost immediately…

"Cami…"

 **AND That's it folks...I know, pesky cliffhangers, don't be hatin haha or do either way :)**

 **I hope you liked it! Not much fighting apart from the end there I know, but it's one of those point's where I try and bring everything together!**

 **As always please, follow favourite or review, whatever you like as it helps me keep motivated.**

 **All criticism always welcome as well, helps me to be a better writer for you guys.**

 **In the next chapter, more friends reunite, as plans are made for retaliation...Ullr and Ariel grow closer ;)**

 **Thanks guys and see you next time :)**


End file.
